


Let's Write A Porno

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Biting, Blind!Dave, Blow Jobs, Braces, Bunbert, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Egg Laying, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing Games, Kitty!Dave, M/M, Masturbation, Nook Eating, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Piano Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shota, Sleepy Cuddles, Spreader Bars, Tentacles, Underage Drinking, Weddings, Wetting, Xenophilia, drunk!Bro, fluffy sex, kitty!John, shota!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from my tumblr, ranging from general fluffy things to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinful (BroJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen/SFW, Underage  
> Bro's going to hell for this.

Bro always held an unusual interest in Dave’s best friend, John. He was everything Dave wasn’t, in all the right ways. Polite, cute, sweet, and not an arrogant ass. John was always batting those big blue eyes up at him, asking him cute little things like, “Mister Strider I can’t reach the glasses, could you get one for me, please?” Even though the little shit knows there’s a stool right there that he could use. But when John asks with that cute face of his, Bro knows his resolve would always crumble.

Bro also knew the boy knew he was wrapped around his finger. John figured out if he flicked those huge orbs at him and asked in that sickly sweet voice, there wasn’t anything Bro wouldn’t do for him. And of course, John used it to his advantage.

They both knew John wasn’t supposed to have juice, so Bro always kept bottles of water for him when he stayed. But it seemed that Bro always ended up drinking more than John. In fact, he did drank more of those bottles than the boy. He knew this because every night he was over, the child would give him that shy little grin, and turn his tiny toes in then ask if maybe he could have just one glass of Bro’s apple juice.

There wasn’t a chance in hell Bro could tell him no.

Bro also knew he was going to hell.

Catching his eyes glancing off the boy’s soft, round ass, he found himself fighting the urge to give it a stiff smack to see if all that cake filled it out. Tempted to see if it would jiggle just so. Staring down those tender pale thighs, hidden underneath John’s too-small shorts, he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He let his mind wander to thoughts of tasting the creamy flesh and finding out if the boy tastes as sugar-sweet as he looked.

But late at night- long after Dave’s gone to bed and children should all be asleep- as the boy straddles his lap and pushes his lips gently against Bro’s cheek, and his small fingers curl around his spiked blonde hair and tug, Bro can’t find it in himself to care if he was going to hell. Because little John Egbert with his cerulean blue eyes, full lips and not-so-innocent touches will be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. (DaveJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen/SFW  
> JohnDave with Kitty!John

“Dave.” Hmph.

“Daaaave.” Twitch.

“Daaaaaaaaave.” Nope. Ignoring.

A soft sandpaper tongue darts out to lap a line along a pale cheek. Fluffy black ears flick back and a low whine rumbles out his throat. Dave almost looks. Almost.

But this is John’s punishment. Said derpy cat-boy had gotten huffy earlier and knocked Dave’s laptop off the desk, efficiently cracking the screen. He has now spent the better part of the last five hours trying and failing miserably to earn Dave’s forgiveness.

It was harder than he thought it’d be.

Apparently, Dave is resistant to John’s cute charm. But he has a new plan. This one will work. He knows it will.

Gently nuzzling his nose into Dave’s neck, purring softly and crawling onto his lap, John whimpers out a pitiful noise. He swishes his tail to curl around the other’s slender waist and presses their bodies together. John then tucks his face carefully under Dave’s chin and begins to purr.

Dave notices right away. The quiet rumbling vibrating through John’s chest into his own. And straight to his pants. He strains, hoping his face won’t give away exactly what’s going on. But of course, John’s on his lap. And Dave realizes the scheming little fiend planned it that way when he flashes those big blue eyes up at him with a sly grin.

Then John’s tongue darts out and little beads of moisture get caught in the creases of his lips and Dave can count them all.

He gives in after exactly five hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds. Sealing those lips with his own, he hoists both of them off the couch and practically flies to the bedroom. Dropping John onto the bed in a flurry of fabric and fur, he doesn’t miss the victorious grin that graces the soft features of his boyfriend. He does, however, intend to thoroughly discipline his little kitten for his arrogance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Unnerving (JakeDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen/SFW  
> Silly drabble about Dave losing his cool.

Those green eyes unnerved him. Him, the Dave Strider, admitted he was freaked out. Jake English came over from his weird little tropical island full of strange white creatures to spend a couple of weeks with Dave’s older brother Dirk. But his eyes were always trained to Dave. Watching his every move.And Dave had the uncanny feeling he was being scrutinized to the bone all the time when Jake was around, and he was about to flip his shit.

Jake’s sitting between Dave and Dirk on the couch, playing some ungodly terrible fighting game. Th spiky haired blonde is sitting just a hair closer to the brunette, in his personal space comfortably. The smooth haired blonde is leaning as far away as possible, but Jake keeps scootching closer to him, and away from the other. One inch equals one scootch and no matter what they just seem to be getting nowhere and Dave just can’t seem to escape.

Dirk takes the controller from Jake, then proceeds to play as a busty red head to decimate foes. Jake uses his distraction to allow green eyes to slide down Dave’s chest to his lap, eying it with interest. Dave’s eyes, on the other hand, are trained on the TV, making a point to ignore the searing gaze as best he can. He jerks, though, when tan fingers dance over his knee, then skip up to the inside of his thigh, rubbing softly.

Dave is eternally grateful for the large aviators covering a majority of his face, effectively hiding the red blush painting his cheeks. He launches himself off the couch, mumbling about how he just remembered he has something he forgot to do in his room, and tries to keep a straight face as red eyes catch green. A smirk disrupted by dorky buckteeth and a wink, then Dave’s gone.

As he clicks the door shut behind him, the younger Strider groans. How the fuck is he going to survive two more weeks of Jake English?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. Whisper (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit/NSFW  
> Birthday fic for someone on tumblr. Kind of sweet sex? But not really.

Dave shoves John onto his knees and kneels behind him. Licking a trail from the small of the brunettes back to his shoulder blades, he slides one hand down to wrap around John’s erection dripping on the sheets. John arches his back and keens, thrusting softly into the loose grip. The blonde smirks and pulls his hand back teasingly.

“Dave just fucking touch me already!” He pushes back against the hard-on clad in black and whines. Dave trails his hand around creamy thighs and claws, leaving shiny red stripes.

“Maybe if you’d ask nicely I’d do something.” Long fingers drag down the blue-eyed teens spine and John groans, rocking forward into the sheets trying to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. Dave snaps his hand across his ass, then watches it bounce and does it again on the other side. “Dammit John, you got a fine ass.” This time when he smacks it, John groans and has a whole body twitch. Shuddering as his arms collapse and he’s a panting mess on the bed.

“Dave please fu-uuh-ck me already! I swear to g-ah!” Dave’s tongue is on his entrance and he’s lapping at it. He twirls around it, and presses down a little and pulls back, then circles it and nudges his balls. Finally- as John’s mewling into the bed and wiggling his ass in the air- he pushes his tongue in.

John moans, loud and long, and for a second the red-eyed teen thinks he’s alerted his Bro but the door doesn’t slam open so he must still be asleep. He narrows his tongue and slides it in, pointing the tip and licking his insides. A finger nudges next to his lips and he slides that in as well. The smaller teen groans and clenches the bedsheets, smothering his face in a pillow. Dave’s finger reaches farther and wriggles it around inside, prodding around that spot that John desperately wants. His fingertip grazes it and John starts rocking on it, so Dave slides a second finger in. The brunette’s still loose and it glides in without a fuss, Dave worries he did it a bit fast but John’s shakey whimpers tell him no.

“Da-aaave hurry up! I’m not go-ouh-oing to break-ah!” John turns to glare over his shoulder and Dave scoffs. Then he rams the third finger and and spreads them, pistoning them in and out. Little gasps pour out of John’s mouth, dripping in swears and encouragements. Lithe, pianist fingers reach back to cling in Dave’s hair, tugging it and yanking him forward. The blonde sprawls across John’s back, his fingers sliding out of his loosened hole with a slick noise.

“Calm the fuck down John.” Dave smirks, but he reaches for the lube. His hands fumble with the lid and finally he pops it open and coats his own erection in it. Giving himself a few strokes, he moans into John’s neck and nibbles on the creamy flesh there. “You really want this? I don’t know, you’ve been awfully quiet.” He sinks his teeth into the soft skin and John squeaks then rolls his hips back into Dave’s, and the blonde clenches his jaw around the bite. Pulling back, he laps it lovingly.

“Da-ave you tongue fucked my ass and want me t-to talk you through it? Just fuck me!” John drops his head to the side, stretching the column of his throat and offering it up. Teeth nibble and dance across it, leaving red bites and indents, then Dave soothes his tongue over it and sucks. A soft tap against his entrance, then it presses a bit harder. Dave nuzzles his neck and croons in his ear, little nothings about how lovely and perfect John is.

He jerks, pushing in torturously slow. John’s breath hitches, and he whimpers hiding in the pillow again. But Dave spots small tears trickling out the corner of blue eyes. Stilling, he leans over again and noses John’s cheek, murmuring how good he’s doing, how good he always does. Then he slips his hand around John’s flagging erection, his fingers overlapping and squeezing. Running his hand up slowly, he thumbs the slit and uses his fingers to pay attention to the flare of his corona. Eventually, John’s loose enough for him to push in further. His lanky, white arms curl around John’s waist and Dave rests his forehead on John’s bony shoulder.

They lay like that, Dave counting John’s steady breaths and John shivering in his arms. John shifts and rolls back a bit, urging Dave to move. So he pulls back, and carefully slides back in. John groans though, so he speeds up. Their bodies shake together as Dave picks up speed, leaning back and digging his nails into John’s plush hips and yanking him back with each pound. The blue-eyed boy stretches his back and screams, his eyes rolling back in his head. His body halts suddenly and he’s biting down on the pillow but it doesn’t do much to muffle the earth shattering moans that rips out of his throat.

John’s whole body tenses under Dave, and his hole vices around his erection. Dave’s fist flying up and down the brunettes dick, milking his orgasm while he rides him through it, slamming against the spot that sears John’s vision white. His small voice lets out a wrecked sob of _Dave_ and his whole body shakes, being held up purely by Dave’s fingers on his thighs.

Dave flips him over onto his back, and leans over to shove their mouths together. John’s too weak to kiss back and Dave’s mind is gone as he rides his small boyfriend until completion. The younger male pulls him down and cradles Dave’s head to his chest, sniffling softly into his hair, fingers tightening in the smooth blonde locks. Dave’s his lifeline, clinging to him while his body quakes with the force of Dave’s thrusts. He locks his ankles behind Dave’s ass and tugs him closer, hiding in his hair.

Over-sensitized, John shrieks when Dave suddenly claws his chest and groans, speeding into a frenzy. He’s spilling into John’s abused entrance, rocketing into bliss and he never stops thrusting. When his arms become jelly and his legs are trembling enough to shake John’s ankles loose, he falls onto John’s chest. His own chest is heaving and he goes soft inside of John, who whines in discomfort.

Dave rolls off of him, curling his arms around John and pulling him into the warm cocoon of his body. “Sorry, you okay?” Fingers brush and caress John’s face and hair lovingly. His small lover tucks his face into the crook of his neck and hums. Nodding softly he pulls back and pecks Dave’s lips, then his nose, cheeks and lips again.

“ ‘m fine, just sore.” John watches him through watery lashes but he’s beaming. Pale fingers reach up to wipe the tears away, Dave kissing the corner of his eye afterwards. The older teen wraps him in his arms protectively, pressing kisses all over John’s face and hair until the younger teen giggles and relaxes back into his embrace.

They lay together, listening to each other’s heartbeats for a long time. Finally, Dave hoists the blanket up and covers them. John purrs in happiness against Dave’s cheek whispering cute little “I love you’s.” Dave kisses him one last time on his forehead, twining his fingers into the messy black fluff of hair, and sighs a final “Love you too, dork” to the silence of the room. Secret smiles pressed against pale cheeks, and they both drift into sleep in the safety of each others hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. In the Library (JohnKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU/SFW  
> Fluffy things in the library, for [Tien](http://lordtien.tumblr.com)  
> 

“Hey Karkat,” John huffs, dropping his forehead on the table.

“Hng.” Not looking up, Karkat keeps his face buried in the book, only giving John the briefest glance over the pages.

“Karkat I’m bored.” He lets a whine sneak into his voice and kicks his feet under the table, accidentally swatting the other teen’s leg. The action earns him a growl, but Karkat still doesn’t look at him.

This time John leans over the table and hovers his face between Karkat and the book. Karkat promptly shoves his palm into his face and pushes him away. The blue-eyed boy huffs and drops back into his seat, rolling his eyes. The library is dull, all stark colors and tall bookshelves. A few other students mill about, hiding in books to study or whispering amongst each other. There’s a male couple staring intensely at a laptop and bickering over something on the screen.

John watches everyone lazily, trying to find people he knows. He thinks he recognizes the brunette and the blonde with the computer, but he can’t place their names. So he sighs and turns back to his boyfriend. Karkat had insisted on coming here during study hall, saying he wanted to find this book he’d heard about. John didn’t like the library, it was too quiet and pranks didn’t go over well with the librarian, neither did his loud voice and hopping around. But he knew Karkat liked it for all the reasons he hated it, so he kept his mouth shut and pacified him by going.

Apparently Karkat had found the book he wanted, and obviously it must be very engaging to hold his attention when John was sitting right there and wanted his attention more than the book did. John lays over the table, toying with the cuffs of Karkat’s sweater.

It’s a downright little kid voice when he says, “Karkat pay attention to me,” and tugs the sleeves down over the other’s hands and jerking the book with the movement. Dark eyebrows twitch and his frown deepens, but he still refuses to look up.

With an exaggerated exhale, John inches his chair around the edge of the table until his elbow knocks against the shorter male’s and their thighs brush together. From this close he can smell him; the comforting scent of warm and soft, the slight Cinnamon aroma. John smiles, resting his head on the round shoulder and nuzzling into the tender flesh of Karkat’s neck. Karkat watches him from the corner of his eye, his frown twitching a bit.

John places a gentle kiss against his jaw, running his nose along the shape until he can nose the shell of a small ear. He presses another light kiss against the tip of cartilage, and another to his temple.

In defeat, Karkat sets his book down and twist to face John, lips set in a scowl. “Fucking hell, can’t you occupy yourself for five minutes while I read?” His face keeps twitching, little spasms through his lips, and it’s obvious he’s not really that upset.

“Dude, that was way more than five minutes. I’m dying, I need your affection.” This time, John drops a kiss on the tip of his slightly upturned nose, and Karkat goes a bit pink. John peppers smaller pecks all over his face; cheeks, forehead, and chin. Then he settles to rest their heads together, rubbing their noses back and forth.

Karkat flushes a bit more, grumbles something along the lines of _you idiot,_ and curls his arms up over John’s shoulders, hiding in the tall teen’s neck. John wraps his own arms around the narrow waist, pulling Karkat practically on his lap in an effort to hold his boyfriend against him. They sit like that, both forgetting the time and place in each others arms.

When John nudges Karkat’s head with his chin, and the other looks up at him through his fluffy dark hair, John darts down to seal their lips together. Karkat digs his fingers into the white shirt John is wearing, and moves into the kiss. There’s no urgency in their movements, just tenderness. One long kiss breaks up into several smaller fleeting meetings of lips until they’re merely breathing each others air.

The act is oddly intimate in a public place, but there’s no eyes on them. John murmurs a soft _I love you_ to Karkat in the narrow space between them, and Karkat says it back in the same hushed tone.

When the bell rings, they part- Karkat climbing off John’s lap- both red faced. John reaches down and links their fingers together, picking up his stuff with the other hand. Once Karkat has collected his things as well, they wander off to class together, hands locked together in the middle. No one notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	6. Sight (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW  
> John/Blind!Dave cuddles for someone on tumblr

Dave groaned, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes, rubbing at them. His glasses were pushed up his face and made his hair stick up. No matter how hard he rubbed his eyes, he knew it wouldn’t help anything. It wouldn’t do anything to take away the hypersensitive hearing or feeling, or that fact that he was useless. No matter how hard he pressed and hoped, he knew it’d always be dark.

He dropped his hand into his lap, letting his glasses slip back down over his eyes. They’d all lost something or someone in the game, and he was just being a baby about his problems. Karkat hadn’t been able to speak since the moment they stepped through that door, John couldn’t sleep- his seemed more mild, but everyone saw the bags under his eyes and the strain in his voice, the never nightmares would never stop and it was ripping away at him- and Dave couldn’t see anymore. It was weird, waking up excited to have beaten that fuckery of a game and having it just gone. He freaked out. He got angry. He still wasn’t over it.

John came to see him most days. They didn’t do much; sit around and listen to music usually. Sometimes John would bring over a little keyboard he’d alchemized and would play for him. Most times they’d curl up together and John would try to sleep, but it only ever lasted a few moments at a time before Dave was shaking him awake and John was crying.

He’d never told anyone what the nightmares were about, even though everyone had them. Dave asked what made John’s so much worse, but the brunette just gave him a sad smile and said it wasn’t anyone’s problem, that they’d go away someday.

They never went away.

It seemed instead they got worse. And instead of wallowing in his own self pity, Dave should worry about John. Things had been strained for a while after the game, when during one of his freak outs John had been soothing him through, Dave confessed to him. John hadn’t said anything besides a soft “sorry” and then he was gone. No one had visited. Then one day John was just there again and hugging him, telling Dave he liked him too.

John’s left cheek was a bit swollen but Dave never asked. He didn’t need to. Karkat.

He never did thank him for that.

Today was becoming tonight and John still hadn’t came by. He’d said he would be “a little late” but it was close to seven. John was never there after four.

A soft sound of the front door shutting stirred him from his thoughts, and Dave lifted his head towards his bedroom door. Sure enough, it squeaked open and a breeze drifted through the room letting him know Johnwas there before he even opened his mouth.

“Hey Dave. Sorry about that, Karkat needed my help with something.” Small vibrations through the floor let him know John was walking towards the bed, and Dave held out his arms. John fell into them and fitted himself to the blonde in one swift motion.

“It’s cool bro.” He nodded and tightened around John, feeling the soft material of his shirt crumple into his fists. Shifting a bit further back, he laid down, letting John fall against his chest. The gentle feeling of John breathing against his neck and his chest rising and falling in time with Dave’s own lulled him into calm. Feeling the bed bounce and John’s hand causing it to dip on either side of his hips, Dave tilted his head down a little, towards where John’s face would be, and imagined him with his pale skin, big teeth and constant bed head.

John pushed himself off Dave’s chest and leaned over him, their warm breathing mingling against each other’s cheeks. Slowly, he lowered himself and pressed his lips to thin pliant ones. The careful touch was all it took for all the tension to leak from their bodies, and John rested his chest against Dave’s again. Dave opened his mouth when John ran is tongue over his bottom lip, and John immediately slipped in.

The kiss was slow and easy as tongues ran over each other and twirled together. John’s teeth clinked awkwardly, but they worked around them. He trailed his long finger’s over Dave’s shirt and across his chest.

Dave felt everything, from John’s toes curling and uncurling to the soft tickles of John’s fringe on his face. He reached up and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, tugging him closer yet and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A small shudder twitched his body when John’s cool fingers found the soft warm skin of his hips under his shirt. They trailed up his sides, and traced intricate designs into his stomach. Soon, John’s lips left his and peppered little pecks across his nose- kissing the little freckles Dave remembers being there- before pressing a long kiss against his chin, and leaving a few smaller ones up to his ear.

He breathes cool against Dave’s ear and nibbles it tenderly, fingers still waltzing in circles across his abs. Dave buries his face into John’s shoulder, nuzzling and nipping there. One particular bite makes John yelp, jolting and swatting his stomach. Dave chuckles and licks it apologetically.

They lay together in the peaceful silence of Dave’s room for a while, hands exploring over each other even though they both have every dip and curve memorized. John slumps down and snuggles on top of Dave, nose still pressed firmly against the blonde’s temple. Dave’s arms have traveled to loop around John’s waist, and he squeezes them tight. John’s warm and soft against his body, so very real and _there_ even though Dave can’t see him.

“Love you.”

Yeah, not being able to see is weird and scarier than anything in the game was. It was terrifying because he couldn’t fix it, because no matter what he did he was stuck like that. But he’ll be fine. He’s got John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	7. Wedding Dorks (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General/SFW  
> Anon requested John and Dave dancing to "How Do I Live" at their wedding.

They stood together off to the side, Dave’s arm around John’s waist, John leaning his head on Dave’s shoulder. There wasn’t many people there, just close friends and family. The dance floor was empty except for a few couples holding each other tight. It felt like they should be out there too, but they made no effort to move. It was a happy day for them, yet neither of them could be bothered to actually dance.

Dave felt John wiggle, bouncing a little in his grasp. When he peaked down at him, John was eying the dance floor longingly. He wanted to go out there. Dave did too, if he was being honest with himself. But after the disaster of the couple’s first dance, he was in no mood to embarrass himself again. He’d told John before the wedding that he couldn’t dance. Apparently John thought this was hilarious. John also hadn’t gotten the hint, and made his husband dance to a tender slow song. Everyone had laughed at him.

He pinched his lips and tugged John against his side, watching his sister dance with her girlfriend. From the center of the room, Rose caught Dave’s eye over Kanaya’s shoulder. She gave him that look. The look that said she was annoyed with him. It was a disappointed look. Then it was gone as Kanaya twirled her around and dipped her.

Resigned, Dave waited until the current song finished and a new one had just begun before he laced his fingers with John’s and pulled him out onto the floor. John watched him with wide eyes, then reached up to wrap his arms around Dave’s neck. Dave curled around John’s waist, and pressed their bodies together.

John rested his forehead against Dave’s chest and they swayed in place. He could see the soft smile forming on the brunette’s face, and it was a bit touching. Even if the song playing in the background was as cheesy and cliche as it could get. John didn’t try to make him spin or move, they stayed in one place just rocking back and forth.

It was sweet.

John tucked himself close to Dave. Listening to him breathe softly.

Then Dave started to hum. John grinned, humming along with him. It was quiet, and no one could hear them in their little bubble. People had parted to make a space around them on the floor, leaving them in their own world. Even their stares were blocked out as John and Dave curled tight and hummed to each other.

John peered up at him, watching Dave’s face. Dave hated this song. He made a point to inform John of that every time they watched that movie. John knew that Dave knew he’d snuck the song onto the playlist. Obviously. Dave had set up the playlist himself. He was an idiot for thinking he could leave it unattended with John around. His prankster gambit could also use a little fuel. But he genuinely liked this song, even if he’d stopped watching Con Air religiously years ago.

Dave sighed, rubbing John’s back through the thick material of his tux. With a smirk, something that made John nervous, he leaned forward so his lips were pressed against John’s ear. John felt his cheeks flush, Dave squeezing his arms a hair more around him. Their temples were warm where they touched, soothing and gentle.

Softly, Dave’s lips parted and his breath ghosted over the shell of John’s ear, and he fought a small shudder. Dave kisses the cartilage tenderly, and buries his nose in John’s hair. John lets out an airy sigh.

Very quietly Dave murmurs to him, “How did I live without you?” John goes red, and hides his face in Dave’s shoulder, feeling the blonde chuckle. It vibrates his whole chest, and he can feel the smirk in it. John married an idiot. An ironic idiot.

Dave pulls away, and taking John’s chin he tilts him up to look at him. John can see that smirk now, and pouts up at him. But Dave covers his mouth with his own and kisses him. It’s slow and sweet and full of love. He kisses the pout of John’s lips away, and holds him close.

They sway together, holding each other tight, and hum to each other to song until it ends. Even then, they just stay there- in the middle of the dance floor at their wedding- until Dave kisses John again, one hand lowering to his hip. With a sweep, he dips John and kisses him again, passionately and lovely in the crowd. It’s perfect and cheesy and cliche, and later, John knows, Dave will say it was just for the sake of irony and turn red, and John will know it might just be a lie.

But for now, it’s wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to approach this one, sorry if it seems weird. JohnDave is not my strongest pairing and I don't much like the song.
> 
> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	8. Kissing Game (DirkJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/Teen  
> Based on the kissing game "Too Hot" where you must kiss without touching your partner.

“Wait what were the rules?”

“You have to kiss for as long as you can, but you can’t touch each other. Whoever touches first is the loser and has to do whatever the winner says.”

“Uhm okay, I’m down.”

“Yeah me too.”

John shifts on the couch awkwardly, watching Dirk through the fringe of his hair. Dave sits off to the side with Jake, their fingers laced together between them, watching the two of them with a lazy interest. Jake leans over and runs his lips across the blonde’s ear, mumbling something to him and Dave quirks a smirk. Looking back at Dirk, the older blonde is waiting expectantly, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

The brunette swallows around the lump in his throat, crawling across the couch over Dirk’s lap. He sneaks one last glance at Dave- no matter how close they were making out with the others relative wasn’t something they did in the presence of each other- but the other’s attention is fully absorbed by Jake’s lips and wandering fingers. They’re practically on top of each other, mouths tight together and pressed against each other.

Dirk slides his hand up to stroke John’s cheek, drawing his eyes back. John gives him an uneasy grin, to which Dirk gives him a soft smile of his own. They shimmy around, getting comfortable so they can kiss without having to hang on to each other. Then slowly, John licks his lips and darts forward, catching Dirk’s and rushing into the kiss before the oddness of doing this with Dave in the room can make him back out.

He responds immediately, nibbling on his lips gently and sucking them into his mouth one at a time to lavish affection on each one. Dirk slides his tongue over John’s swirling it around his mouth and swathing over every nook and cranny- long since familiar with the territory of John’s mouth. Their tongues dip and dance around each other and they John has to focus on breathing through his nose despite the drool dribbling down his chin. It smears when Dirk twists his head, coating both their jaws and slicking them.

The kiss is hard and fast, everything about it just so very Dirk. He’s controlling and demanding, constantly forcing John to go at his pace. John doesn’t mind so much, even when he’s lightheaded and panting just from a kiss that leaves his lips red and swollen. Dirk will bite them and crack them, tasting the blood that pools in the crevices of his mouth. It’s rough and hard and perfect.

John’s fingers itch to grab the older boys face and clutch it tight, to hold them together and never let go. But he doesn’t want to lose, so while his lips are preoccupied he wraps his fingers together and wrings them in his lap. Dirk’s hands are digging into the couch around him, squeezing so tight his knuckles have turned white. In the back of his mind John registers Dave whistling but pays it no mind as he lets him outh be ravaged by his lover. It heats impossibly and he whimpers into Dirk’s mouth, desperately folding his hands together to keep from grabbing him.

Dirk lets a low moan of his own seep into the kiss and John’s gone, his fingers clawing into Dirk’s hair and he forces himself against the solid toned body in front of him. Straddling the blonde and rocking their bodies together as Dirk grapples at his waist and nearly fucks his mouth with his tongue. Dave and Jake hoot at them, whistling and hollering, cheering them on. Dirk’s fingers snake under John’s shirt and skate across his skin, leaving a simmering trail in their wake. When his nails tighten so hard around John’s frail hip bones he’s sure to have bruises, John whines and pulls back.

Flushed and panting; he eyes Dirk with heavily lidded blue orbs. Dirk stares back, his own breath puffing out shortly against his face, fanning his bangs back. Eventually Jake pipes up.

“John lost! Dirk you get to make him do whatever you want now!” A big grin cracks across Jake’s face, and he winks at the both of them. Dave rolls his eyes but curls his fingers through Jake’s just a hair tighter.

Dirk’s on his feet suddenly, and John whips his head up, giving him a quizzical look. Dirk smirks before bending down to scoop John into his arms, lifting him easily. “I’m going to go cash that in right now.” Then he turns to stare pointedly at Dave, “Mind going out for a while?”

Dave groans about it being his house to, but stands as well. Jake is forced to his feet when Dave refuses to let go of his hand, and despite his protests is dragged out of the house.

John whines, tugging Dirk down to his level so he can attack the blonde’s mouth. With one final nibble, Dirk’s sweeping him off to the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	9. Fatherly Baking Time (DadDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Rough sex
> 
> For Monoscribbles over on tumblr who really likes this pairing and I just wanted to write Dad Egbert fucking someone on a counter.

Dave groans, the man rolling him over while rocking into him. From this angle, he can see John in the living room; oblivious to everything going on in the kitchen. Bro's blonde hair towers over John's as he leans over to whisper in the brunette's ear.

Dad leans forward, sliding his tongue along the shell of Dave's ear and he's snapped back to the now. Flour coats his hands and makes it hard to hold onto the counter. He's stretched out, his lithe body held aloft by the elder Egbert's hands while their hips crash together.

An unfinished cake batter lays abandoned off to the side, the creamy mixture splattered across the very counter Dave's lying on. One hand slips into it, coming back sticky and sweet. Egbert snatches his tiny pale hand in his own, tugging it back to slide his tongue around the digits and sucking the batter off of them, leaving Dave's fingers cleaner but still sticky.

Dave gasps, clawing at the surface when the man hoists him high and rams particularly hard, forcing him to see white. He slaps one hand over his mouth to muffle the obscene noises, even before Egbert leans down and reminds him in that husky voice of his to keep it down. They wouldn't want Bro or John to come and interrupt them.

At the mention of them, Dave sneaks a glance in the direction, having to fight back a groan at the sight. Bro's hand is twisted into John's hair, holding his face up while he attacks the young teen's mouth. Dave leaves them alone for ten minutes and Bro's mackin' on his Egbert. Both of them were his. Bro needed to get his own.

The elder Egbert nips his ear and pounds harshly into Dave, causing the small blonde to bite down on his lip. He feels it break and bleed, coating his lips in the coppery red. He's reminded again to keep quiet before Egbert smashes their lips together silencing him.

Long fingers dig into his hipbones leaving little cresent moons scattered across his skin. Then they relax and smooth over them, lovingly stroking and soothing him. Dave whimpers, dropping his forhead down onto the counter before curling his arm up and hiding his face into the bend of his elbow.

Egbert nuzzles against the back of his head, pressing one tender kiss there before peppering tiny pecks across the boy's small shoulders. There's a small array of tiny love bites already littered there from previous days. They were low enough that they were still covered by the fabric of Dave's shirt. It wasn't that they were hiding their relationship from Bro and John, they just thought it best not to rub it in the other's faces.

Especially considering Dave was technically dating John, and Egbert was seeing Bro on and off. They just enjoyed having an open relationship. But Bro and John were much more free; even while everyone was in the room Bro would sometimes take John's hand or leave light little kisses on the brunette's cheek.

They were cute together.

Dave and Egbert weren't. Their relationship was all sneaky touches and harsh bites. Being tossed around like doll, Dave expected that from Bro, but with John Bro was a tender lover. He didn't expect Egbert to be the rough one of the adults.

Even now, his nails bruised Dave's pale skin and his hips slammed Dave's against the counter painfully hard. The sharp edge dug into the abused meat of his thighs over and over and Dave knew he'd be walking funny for the next day or two.

Honestly though, he doesn't know how he'd handle it if Egbert wasn't rough with him. He enjoys it too much. John's a soft and sweet type, preferring to let Dave lead most of the time, and the rare case he does top it's slow and tender.

Dave thrives on the pain. He loves it.

Egbert seems to notice the daze in his motions because quite suddenly Dave's snapped up against his chest and the elder male sinks his teeth into the unmarred skin near his collar bone. He swats one of those long hands over Dave's mouth before he can make a sound and continues to thrust up into him.

Dave's toes are cramping from stretching them out to touch- even though the older brunette has a tight enough hold on him- and his hips hurt, but so does the rest of his body. He can feel Egbert nearing his close though, so he reaches his trembling hands back to cling to the curly dark hair tickling his neck.

He pants hard and fast, arching back against the solid chest behind him. The crinkled button up catches on the skin there and stings slightly, as does the rough material of Egbert's pants. He ignores the sensation in favor of focusing on the man grabbing his cock and tugging it in time with the slamming of their hips.

It's too much too fast and Dave can't hold it anymore as he all but screams, finishing against the counter. His erection twitches as he releases, spilling into the body-shaped flour blotch and clumping together. Egbert drops him down into his own mess, lifting his hips high and pounding into him.

In the back of his mind Dave vaguely notes that John's peeked over Bro's shoulder and the back of the couch from his spot on the elder blonde's lap and is watching him with wide eyes. Then his cheeks flush red and he ducks out of sight.

Egbert's nails claw so hard he breaks skin and Dave can feel the little drops of blood bubble up around his waist. He whimpers quietly, his body still quaking and shuddering in aftermath and the older man lets his cock flag against the now heated curface to focus on the rocking of his hips into Dave's abused entrance.

He darts forward suddenly and with one hand- still tinged with Dave's blood- drags his hands through the sweat slicked blonde hair and grips it, using it to expose Dave's throat. His teeth clench tight there and Dave whines softly, feeling the bruise already forming in the muscle tissue.

Everything is hot as it washes over him and he can feel the man spilling inside of him, the white hot pouring through his very essance. He's rode through the elder male's release, Dave's own body still twitching in aftershocks and renewed tremors.

Finally the hand squeezing his hair releases and lets his head flop onto the cool linoleum beneath him. Their bodies stop rolling together and he lays there limp on the counter. The flour below him is slimy and clinging together with sweat, saliva and other unmentionable things. Batter is prayed across the rest of the counter, the bowl knocked over and the spoon on the floor.

Egbert nuzzles against his cheek, murmuring affectionately against the burning skin. He kisses him softly and coddles the blonde to his body. Dave curls into the warmth, the gentleness. He feels his body being lifted while the counter is cleaned off before being wiped down himself. Then he's layed back on the counter while Egbert goes to make himself presentable again.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees John resting on Bro's shoulder and, if he squinted, could see Bro's arm roll up and down as he rubbed the teen's back. John flicks his blue eyes open, and stares straight back at him.

Dave quirks a small grin and so does John. Then he closes his eyes and drifts asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	10. Sleepy Nights (BroJohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/General  
> Incest, Underage
> 
> A little BroJohnDave fluffy drabble thing.

Bro curls around John while the brunette sleeps, watching him through the light shimmering in through the window. John breathes softly through his mouth, little fingers clinging to Bro's blankets even while he wiggles and snuggles closer to the man. He reaches one hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from the boy's face before moving to cup a soft round cheek. John turns into the warmth instinctively, a small smile twitching his lips upwards.

The silence in the flat is broken only by the quiet sounds of their mingled breath and the occasional rustle of John's legs snaking slowly to twist and wrap around Bro's. The blonde presses a soft kiss against John's temple, nosing his way down to nuzzle the child's ear. John gasps, but doesn't wake up, instead burying himself even farther into Bro's arms. His little fluffy hairs peak up over the blanket he's hidden himself under.

Slowly, Bro knows, the boy will work his way down until he's nothing but a warm solid ball against his chest that he has no choice but to wrap around. So he merely tugs the blanket back up over his own shoulders, effectively shrouding the little Egbert. John unclenches his fingers only to sneak them around Bro's waist and dig his blunt nails into the muscles of Bro's back. He kneads at them like a kitten, even mumbling happilly in his sleep.

Suddenly the serene silence is shattered by the tiny patter of feet and the clicking of a door. They approach his room, and Bro twists to see the shadow creeping across his floor. Then the doorknob jiggles and a sliver of light dances across the room. Quickly, Dave darts inside and shuts the door again, making far less noise than he had with his own. He pads across the room to hover near the edge of the bed. Bro quirks an eyebrow up at him to which Dave ducks his head and waves a hand vaguely at the bed.

Bro watches the deep red flush spread on Dave's face in the dark of the room. Finally, he extends one hand, offering it to him. Dave looks at it for a second then takes it and crawls onto the bed. He scrambles over Bro and the lump in the blankest that's John- making sure not to jostle the bed too much- and tugs the comforter down far enough that he can maneuver his way under it without exposing John. Content, he shimmies closer until his body is formed alongside John's as well,

Bro drapes one hand over the bed to stroke Dave's hair. The little blonde sighs peacefully and curves around John until he can rest his forehead against Bro's collarbone. A large hand soothes over his lower neck and shoulderblades before twisting tenderly into the stray hairs littering his shoulders. Dave presses a sweet kiss to the man's chest and Bro decorates the top of Dave's head with a flurry of smaller pecks.

Dave smiles, hiding it against his brothers skin. Bro hides his own smile into the blonde hairs tickling his nose. John hums and unwinds, rolling onto his stomach and clasping both their shirts in his hands. Dave brushes his fingers down the brunette's back while Bro rubs Dave's spine. The Striders both lean a bit closer and tuck their heads in tight. They kiss once, slow and chaste, before whispering goodnight and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	11. Proper Tickling Etiquette (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/ General
> 
> A request for: "how about bunny boy! John and cat boy! Dave in one of your fics?"

“Hehe stop it Dave!” John kicked one little foot out towards Dave and tried to wriggle away, but Dave caught his ankle and dragged the little brunette back onto his lap. Pale fingers dug into his sides and John squealed, squirming and flailing trying to get him to stop.

“Call mercy Bunbert.” Little tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he pants trying to catch his breath between peels of laughter. When he shakes his head defiantly Dave smirks and latches his hands under John’s arms, tickling him despite the boy’s protests.

John whines at him begging him to stop, but he doesn’t say the magic word. He’s twisted in Dave’s lap until he’s laying sideways and Dave has to reach in an uncomfortable way to reach his underarms. This time when he pauses so John can wipe the tears from his eyes the younger teen pleads mercy.

Dave immediately stoops to kiss him, one hand reaching up to brush along the fluffy ear drooped along John’s face. His sharp canines clack against John’s buckteeth when they kiss, but they make it work. John curls one arm around Dave’s shoulders and pulls himself upright before wrapping the other arm around Dave as well. The pale hand not toying with John’s lop ears trails down his side, stroking along it softly to make up for the harsh treatment. John still jolts a little away from the wandering fingers though, until Dave smiles into the kiss and rubs his palm against John’s hip and he relaxes.

Sliding his hand around, Dave toys with the little tuft of hair poking out about John’s pants. Feeling it twitch and quiver in his hold, he rolls it between his fingers and gently bounces his hand off of it to feel it jiggle. John pulls out of the kiss to hide his pretty red cheeks in Dave’s neck, whimpering softly.

A long blonde tail curls around the two of them, pressing their bodies tight as it taps comfortingly against John’s thigh. Blue eyes peek out to watch it before he reaches a hand down to pet it. Dave makes an appreciative noise, one fluffy ear spasming and flicking down against John’s. John blinks his eyes up at Dave, giggling at the way his cat ears flutter happily when his tail is groomed.

Dave nuzzles against John’s neck affectionately, nipping softly at the tender flesh and watching little beads of pink spring up when his teeth make contact. John lets out a shaky breath and nibbles on Dave’s ear while the blonde works his way down to his collarbone. Once there, the lanky teen peppers tiny love bites across the unmarred skin, marking the small bunny boy as his.

One particularly harsh nip makes John jump and latch onto the ear between his lips a bit too harshly. Dave hisses, jerking back away from John and knocking the other boy onto the floor as he scrambles away. John starts at the sudden movement and threatening noise and leaps to his feet and darts out of the room.

Dave sits for a minute, letting his breath calm down before he’s on his feet tracking his bunnyboy down. Faintly, the sound of John’s quiet sobs can be heard down the hall. He followers his ears until he comes to a stop outside the closet. Cracking the door open Dave finds John in a ball sniffling into his knees.

He steps inside as well and shuts the door; it’s a bit cramped but there’s enough room for him to kneel down next to John in the dark space. His arms trap the little brunette against his chest and he rocks on his heels gently. John moves with him, swaying back and forth until his nearly silent noises have stopped and he’s twisted to curl into his boyfriend’s grip. He buries his tear stained cheeks into the blonde’s shirt and sniffles. Dave reaches one hand up to soothe along his hair and ears, feeling the boy calm down under his ministrations.

John leans up to kiss him once, letting him know he’s okay. Dave stands up and pulls John with him before stepping back out into the lighted hallway. Their fingers link together and dangle in the tight space between their thighs. Dave kiss John’s temple, and twines a hand into the messy dark locks to hold him still while he sprinkles smaller kisses all over John’s face. His lips are soft and silky on John’s red cheeks, then again on his lips.

When they pull apart this time, Dave cuddles the smaller boy to his chest. “Let’s go get icecream, okay?”

John tightens his free arm around Dave’s waist and nods into the slightly damp fabric of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	12. Wake Up (Stridercest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Mature  
> Incest, Underage
> 
> Just some BroDave/Stridercest smut I wrote over on tumblr~

Bro groaned, trying to roll over and wake up but was stopped by a solid weight sitting on his lower back. Nimble fingers danced across his shoulder blades, occasionally stopping to dig into the muscle and press circles into the knots. Dropping his head back down, Bro makes a noise of approval. Glancing back over his shoulder, he’s met with a sight he only half expected. Dave was there, like he assumed. What he was wearing was what surprised him.

Dave sat astride him in nothing but a pair of pink frilly panties, pushed low on his hips and bunching against Bro’s skin, and a loose, sheer matching top, complete with more frills and some lace. It hung oddly well on Dave’s lithe form, draping off his body to float around his narrow waist. There was even a small pink bow in his hair. Soft, white stockings smoothed the lines of his legs, completing the whole feminine setup.

Bro slid one hand back along the bed until it brushed the silk fabric covering Dave’s knees, all while the boy determinedly ignored him and continued the massage. His hands worked down over Bro’s back and spine, loosening the muscles as he went, until they reached the small of his back, pressed nearly flush with his crotch. There, instead of rubbing he kneaded. Rocking his body against the mounds of Bro’s ass with the motions. The panties caught and tugged on his now prominent erection.

He had to crane his neck to get a good look, but the picture of Dave’s face flushed red with the effort was worth the strain. Lips glistening as he licks them, hair beginning to stick to his slightly damp forehead, and little puffs of breath escaping him Dave was quite the sight. Bro snakes his other hand down until he has a hold of both Dave’s knees. The hard pressure on his lower spine was beginning to roll him into the bed as well, and Dave was merely rutting against him now.

Dave paid him no mind, sliding one hand under the thin fabric of the top to toy with his nipples. A needy whimper shakes out of his throat and his hips stutter in their movement. Bro takes the chance to flip underneath him, nearly causing the smaller blonde to topple off the bed before he catches him. He holds Dave’s trembling thighs as he drops the hand on his chest to join the other one on Bro’s stomach.

The thin material of his panties rubs against Bro’s cock too now, sees how the man never went to bed with clothes on. Dave keens, tipping his head back as he bucks down against Bro’s crotch. Bro trails a hand from Dave’s thigh to his waist, slipping around it to pull his little brother down onto his chest. His other hand gets a firm grip on Dave’s hip, holding him still. Dave glances up at him and whines; needy and breathless.

He steals the lithe blonde’s lips, ducking down to seal their mouths together as his fingers clutch at him trying to hold them as close as he can. Dave gives a faint roll of his hips, but is stopped again by Bro’s hand. When they pull apart, Dave immediately begins attack Bro’s neck, nibbling and sucking along the column of his throat. Bro swats him, the body above him stiffening before moaning low and airy.   
Bro nips Dave’s cheek, working towards his ear where he stops to tug the cartilage with his teeth and swipe his tongue across it. Dave wriggles, trying to rub his cock on Bro’s. While his mouth is preoccupied, Bro tangles his fingers in the pink fabric clinging to Dave’s body, now slick and completely transparent against his skin. He pulls on it, feeling it catch over the head before snapping off and slipping down Dave’s thighs. Dave whimpers, hiding his face against Bro’s collar.

His whole body quivers in anticipation as Bro hoists him up and shuffles around until he’s leaning against the wall with Dave on his lap. Dave’s head lolls to the side as Bro’s lips attach themselves to his shoulder, biting down and bruising. Inky marks will cover the area by tomorrow, but in his blissed out mind Dave can’t be bothered to care about the lengths he’ll have to go through to cover them. 

Bro’s hand trap his small hips, framing around his body and letting his fingertips toy with the flimsy shirt. Dave curls his arms around Bro’s neck, wiggling on his lap and dipping his hips down as far as he can. This time, Bro rocks his hips up to meet him. They collide and Dave chokes on a scream as it pours out of his throat. The sudden contact ignites something in him, and he begins to thrust against Bro in earnest.

Teeth sink down into his shoulder and the muscle aches, but it only spurs him on. Bro’s nails claw at the meat of his thighs and waist, keeping him going exactly the pace he wants. He can feel the shirt fluffing up and falling down with his movements. Dave knows he’s going to be covered tomorrow, a pretty blue and black canvas with Bro’s name practically written all over him.

Slowly, Bro begins to speed him up, lifting him and letting him sink back down so their sliding along each other instead of grinding. The head of his cock brushes along Bro’s with every motion, feeling the cool metal of his brother’s piercing as it rubs against him. Then one of Bro’s hands is fisting around them and tugging them in time with the slow rise and fall of Dave’s body on his thighs.

Dave mewls, trying to speed up but Bro keeps it slow and steady. Bro gets Dave’s face turned towards him and tries to initiate a kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and not very pleasurable, yet Dave doesn’t care or try to stop him. Choosing instead to try harder and lean the full weight of his body against Bro’s chest. Bro winds his arms around Dave’s frail waist, finally letting Dave quicken his movements.

They’re so close, both feeling the others end draw near as it becomes frantic. Bro’s hand has a hard time moving between them, but he makes do. He feels Dave tighten and speed up before he stops all together, his whole body shaking and shuddering as he spills over into Bro’s grip. His thighs lock together around Bro’s and his mouth forms an O but no noise comes out. Bro watches every twitch of his body and every minute feature of Dave as he comes down off his high.  
His breathing is haggard and Dave slumps against Bro, the slip crumpling up between the two of them as it bunches up around his waist and slips off his shoulders. Bro waist only a moment before he rolls Dave off of him gently and onto the bed. Throwing one leg over Dave’s hips he continues to fuck into his hand over Dave’s stomach, now adorned with a sticky white mess.

Bro’s orgasm comes shortly after when Dave reaches a clumsy hand up to wrap around Bro and pump in time with the older male. Bro groans when he stiffens and releases, adding more of a mess to Dave’s body. Dave strokes him through it, milking him for all he’s worth until Bro shoos his hand away and collapses on top of him.

They’re sloppy and sated, Bro peppering small kisses along Dave’s jawline and Dave gently combing his cleaner hand through Bro’s tousled spikes. Dave shifts so he can kiss Bro’s temple softly, nuzzling into the hair tickling his nose when he does so. Bro shifts off of him, opting instead to lay only partially on top of him and throw his arm over Dave to clutch him protectively against his side.

Dave twists so he can curl against Bro, tucking up against him. The older blonde rubs a hand along his spine, and Dave arches into the touch. They lay together peacefully until it becomes too uncomfortably hot to, then they get up together and head to take a shower. Overall, it was a great way to wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	13. Pitiable Pale Bros (DaveKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/General
> 
> Someone requested pale DaveKat

Karkat shifted, rolling over and curling into a ball. Everything hurt. Terezi, Gamzee, John; he ticked them off on his fingers one by one. He had miserable excuses for quadrants. Fuck he couldn’t even keep someone in the ones he had.

Red sheets and comforter bunched up around him, anyone walking into the room wouldn’t see him right away. Which was good, he didn’t want anyone to see him. The red was good too, no one would be able to tell he was crying.

He knew he shouldn’t be so upset, but something clicked when he saw Terezi and Gamzee together. She wanted anyone but him. She’d have anyone but him. How could he expect her to want him? Even his so-called moirail was better than he was.

A wave of nausea washed over him and he tightened his arms around his knees. Fuck no matter what he did he always ended up hating himself and trying to drown in his own pettiness. From his spot under the blankets of the bed, he scanned the room.

After he walked in on the two of them, he just turned and ran until he found the nearest block. It was Dave’s. And despite the nagging feeling he had that he shouldn’t fuck with Dave’s stuff, he shut himself in there. Dave was the last person he wanted to see him like this. With that in mind, he crawled out of the blonde’s mussed bed and sat on the edge, wiping what remained from his self-loathing session.

Of course in that moment the door slid open. Karkat jolted, watching it with wide eyes and red still blotched over his cheeks. Sure enough, Dave stepped through the door and as it whizzed shut behind him glanced up at Karkat.

The troll stoop up and went to make his way out of the room, adamantly avoiding look at Dave, but the human put his hand out and stopped him. Karkat glared at the hand on his arm and followed it up to Dave’s face. He was a mess, and it ruined the anger that was just not there. Dave’s face twitched a little, but before Karkat could start yelling about what a worthless piece of shit he was Dave had tug him back over to the bed and was gently dabbing off his wet cheeks.

Karkat let him do it out of pure shock. Until finally he blinked out of his stupor and swatted Dave’s hands away.

“Back the fuck off I don’t need your fucking ‘pity.’ I was just fucking leaving.” Dave’s lip dropped into a frown for the briefest of seconds then he sighed.

“Chill the fuck out bro. You were skulking around my room I think I’m owed an explanation.” Instead of getting one however, Dave got Karkat shoving him away and trying to stomp out of the room. Dave stepped back into the doorway, giving the small troll a stubborn arm cross.

“Alright fine fuck you. You already know about them don’t you? So why the fuck do you even need to ask? I’m such a fucking path-” Dave rolled his eyes, Karkat could feel the eyeroll, and slapped his hand over Karkat’s mouth. In his defense, he tried to chomp down on the offending hand but Dave slipped his hand down to hold his chin shut.

He was actually picked up and carried back to the bed. Dave dropped him quite unceremoniously onto it and Karkat bounced a few times before scowling and opening his mouth to start spouting off again. Dave climbed onto the bed next to him tossed a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Then Dave slung an arm around his waist and pushed him laying down with his own weight.

Karkat growled into the pillow as his claws pricked through the thin material and threatened to shred it. But Dave continued to passively lay on his stomach next to Karkat, trapping him to the bed with his arm.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, Karkat slowly growling louder and Dave lazily holding Karkat against his side. It was quiet and the only noise was coming from Karkat. Eventually though, Dave spoke up. It was quiet, barely a whisper and Karkat almost missed it.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

Karkat’s growl broke. He whipped his head to the side, peeking at Dave from under the nearly destroyed remains of his pillow. The coolkid’s glasses were pushed up enough for Karkat to see a thin sliver of red eyes, tinged pink and damp. He stared until he couldn’t anymore, his own eyes burning. Then he buried his face into the dead pillow and screamed. It was muffled and shattered, breaking with soft hiccups. Dave tightened his arm around his waist and tucked his face against Karkat’s hair.

Through the haze of his tears, he registered Dave’s fingers carefully wiping the wet stripes on his face away and softly patting his cheeks. The pillow was stained red and torn apart, so he tossed it off to the side. Dave pushed himself up and hovered over Karkat, his aviators were pushed up into his bangs now and thin clear streaks decorated his cheeks. Karkat found his hands reaching up to wipe them off, mindful of his claws as he raked his fingertips down the skin.

There was an air of intimacy, but it wasn’t what Dave was used to. It was pleasant and warm, comforting and easy. There was no desire to kiss or do much of anything, just the urge to protect. Confusion must have passed over his face because then Karkat was rolling the two of them over and curling up on top of him, a soft noise vibrating through his chest.

At a loss as to what to do, Dave just did what felt right. He looped his fingers of one hand into Karkat’s messy curls and combed through them, using his other hand to wrap around his shoulders.

They laid there together, Karkat’s purring slowly growing louder until it suddenly got very quiet and his breath evened out. Dave glanced down and noticed his eyes were shut, peaceful. No one was looking so he dared to let a small smile grace his features. His nailed scritched the top of Karkat’s head carefully and the troll sighed happily and nuzzled against his chest. The blonde used his height advantage to wind around the troll and shield him from anyone entering the room, pulling a blanket up around the two of them as well.

He hid Karkat in a little cocoon, they’d deal with their problems later. When they weren’t so warm and comfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck do you even write these two omfg. I tried whatever.
> 
> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	14. Piano Notes (BroJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit
> 
> Requested on tumblr- Bro and John on a piano.

John keened, his back arching as he pressed his heel down into the harsh dig of the keys, feeling the unmelodic notes resound off his back. He drags his nails across the dark wood, feeling it give slightly under them and knowing but not caring about the inevitable claw marks he’s just left. The edge grinds into his lower back, the tender spot rocking back against it with each inward thrust. His hips are lifted just a hair higher when Bro slips his hands under them and tugs him up.

Bro keeps his feet firmly planted on the floor while he spreads John’s thighs the slightest bit wider. John’s chest heaves as he struggles to keep air in his lungs. Funny how the god of wind can’t even breathe properly. Bro surges forward with his next thrust and seals his lips over John’s, attacking his mouth with all the finesse of a desperate man.

The area around them has all but faded away, dulled by their overloaded senses and the fading of the dream bubbles. The piano from his childhood home is all that remains now in the ink black empty space around them. It creaks with each movement of theirs, every groan and whimper eliciting one of like from the old but well loved instrument.

John’s body shudders as he pries his fingers away from the abused surface to tug on Bro’s hair, the hat long since knocked away onto the bench. It causes Bro to growl into his mouth and pull back far enough to sink his teeth into the teen’s pale neck, leaving an angry red mark in his wake as he proceeds to mark his way down the offered chest. John leans up into it, feeling the way Bro’s tongue and teeth work over his skin together, leaving trails of pain and pleasure.

Bro’s hands find John’s hips again and he hoists the boy up and drags him across the now slick top of the piano so his hips are dangling over the edge. He rams up into the boy, one unusually powerful thrust, and makes John scream. He digs his fingernails into the taut skin pulled over Bro’s shoulders, sure to make thin, dark bruises. His eye’s snap shut as he finishes in the open space between their stomachs, coating both his and Bro’s in white. His body spasms and clenches around Bro, buried deep inside of him.

The blonde groans and continues to thrust into the gasping teen, riding him through his release as he nears his own. John flops back against the thick wood bonelessly, mewling as his oversensitive body is stimulated. His face is flushed and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead, the curls surrounding his face. Bro reaches one hand away from John’s hip to push the dark hair away from his face, kissing him again.

He speeds up and his body tightens, John can feel him nearing his end. He winds his arms around Bro’s neck weakly, holding him down as Bro pants into the abused flesh of his neck. Bro doesn’t make any noise other than one faint groan before he snaps his mouth down onto John’s shoulder. He spills into the teen, pushing in and out as he continues through his own pleasured finish.

When they’ve both collapsed onto the sticky cover of the piano, John’s hand find Bro’s. They link together as their body’s lay exhausted curled up together. Bro’s thumb rubbing absently against the smooth skin on the back of John’s hand, John’s fingers tapping out against Bro’s dry knuckles.

He plays a silent melody. John thinks Bro doesn’t notice, but he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	15. Lace (BroKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/Teen
> 
> Anon requested Bro and Karkat with KK in panties or a dress.

Bro hooted when he stepped out of the bedroom. Lace tickled his knees and collarbones, frills decorated his chest. The soft white stockings accentuated the gentle curves of his legs. His panties were catching on the prickly mesh under the skirt, making him squirm. He could feel his face flush red even as he reached up to tug the small bow in his hair back into place. His curls framed around his face and hid some of the candy red that had lit up his ears.

 

A large hand beckoned him close, so he took a step forward, and was given a solid glare for his stubbornness. He closed the gap quickly, hands toying with the long edge of the skirt as he hovered between Bro’s knees.

 

Bro reached up to wrap his hands around the thin waist, tugging the boy down onto his lap. He let out an indignified squeak, flailing about as the outfit puffed up around him and then floated back down. Bro’s pants rubbed against his backside through the thin silk decorating him. Warm fingers reach down to toy with it, giving it and affectionate stroke before smoothing the fabric down and lifting his weight easily to readjust the rest of the outfit.

 

Karkat blinked up at him, petite and frail looking in Bro’s hold. The blonde watched him lazily, rubbing his hand up and down the corseting laced up the back.

 

“For how loudly you protested this, you’re sure bein’ docile now aren’t ya pretty thing?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Not when you look this nice. Glad you finally conceded. Bet ya feel real cute. Ya look real cute.”

 

“Go fuck yourself on a rake.”

 

Bro’s hand trailed back down Karkat’s side, eventually managing to slip under the mass of skirt and give Karkat’s ass a rough squeeze. He jumped a bit but didn’t make any noise besides a shaky breath. Then he leaned just the slightest bit into Bro’s chest, turning his head a hair and tucking against the solid male.

 

Bro wrapped his arms around the little teen, cradling him against his body. He ran a hand through the messy black locks and pressed a kiss softly against his temple. Karkat’s face flushed another shade of red and he made a slight noise of distress.

 

“Adorable.”

 

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	16. Possessive (BroDad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit
> 
> Some more smut for someone on Tumblr~

Egbert shifts, rocking from one foot to the other. He glances up at the clock, trying to be conspicuous. It apparently doesn’t work because his boss gives him a knowing look and proceeds to talk even slower. He didn’t think that was possible. Bro hovers near the door, watching the two of them through his dark shades.

They had a date. They had reservations. Egbert was going to make them late and he felt terrible. If only his boss would just shut his mouth and let him leave. He can feel Bro’s eyes wander over his body, trailing hot lines over his chest and thighs. His tie is mussed and undone, the buttons are crumpled and his shirt untucked. He reaches one hand up to the back of his neck and rubs it self-consciously, feeling his face heat up.

His boss seems to notice his end-of-the-day appearance too, his eyes scanning over Egbert’s body as the man wiggles in the spot. His eyes aren’t shielded by shades and James can watch them as they trace eerily over him. He shuffles awkwardly in his place, shooting Bro a pleading look over the elderly gent’s shoulder.

Bro gets the hint and steps inside, heading straight towards the two of them with a cocky strut. He pauses behind James’ boss, waiting for the short man to notice his presence. It takes no more than a couple of second of James staring at Bro for his boss to turn around.

“Hey James, ya ready to go?” Egbert gives him a grateful smile and steps around his superior. Bro almost reaches for his hand, but seems to think the better of it, shoving the offending appendage back into his pants pocket.

“Uhm, yes, I believe so. I can leave now, can’t I?” He directs the question at his boss, he eyes Bro wearily, before letting his gaze snap back to James. More specifically James belt area. Egbert takes a single step closer to Bro, so his chest is pressed just the slightest bit against Bro’s arm. His hand slips up around Bro’s elbow, tugging him towards the door.

They’re out of the door before he can blink and with a woozy breath he stumbles forward. Bro links their fingers together and pulls him towards the side of the building. Once they’re in the shade of the parking lot, he spins the dark haired male around and presses their lips together. The blonde doesn’t stop walking towards the car even as he ravishes James’ mouth, causing the man to trip over his feet as he’s forced to walk backwards until his back slams against the car door.

Bro presses his body against it until his spine is curved with the metal and glass, his mouth working against Egbert’s as he bites, nibbles and sucks. James whimpers and tries to pull away, but Bro twists a hand into the short black curls and holds his head steady. His lips, his back, his legs, everything is beginning to go numb, his knees have begun to shake. Then Bro lets him go and tucks his head down against his shoulder, kissing along his neck.

James presses his palms into Bro’s chest, pushing him back to look at him. Bro’s eyes are alight behind his shades, something feral and needy in them.

“We have reservations right now, Strider.” It comes out a bit cracked as his voice trembles with the effort to keep steady. Bro keeps his face straight.

“Don’t care.”

Then he’s being yanked away from the door and tossed into the back seat. The cushions hardly break his fall and the belt buckle digs into his hips, he yelps and squirms away from them. Bro’s straddling him, hunched over from the height of the car, and tugging his shirt the rest of the way out of his pants. He shoves it up over his hip bones and exposes the soft plane of his stomach before bending down to sink his teeth into it.

James whimpers, his body arching away from the harsh treatment but with no where to go he’s left to Bro’s ministrations with his teeth.He pushes Bro’s hat off- who tugs back to glare at it on the floor before giving James a particularly large bite under his chest- and weaves his hands into the gelled blonde spikes. He tugs and pulls, attempting to direct Bro around his body but the other male is particularly sure to avoid the places he knows James likes best.

“Oh god, Strider. We’re in public! Someone could-” Bro chomps down on his collarbone and James gasps, his breath faltering when Bro continues to litter smaller nips across the tight skin. He does seem to consider what he said though, because then he’s shuffling the two of them the rest of the way into the car and slamming the door behind him.

Bro sits up as best he can and struggles to get his shirt off. James reaches up and helps him discard it into the front seat before running his hands down the toned abs. He allows his eyes to roam the gold skin, the way it ripples with Bro’s breathing, the way the muscles shift under the surface. He groans, fingers working to get the stubborn belt buckle on the blonde’s black pants open.

With Egbert distracted, Bro twists his upper body to fumble in the front seat for the lube he keeps up there. Finding it, he returns victorious to James who’s gotten the belt off and has moved onto the fly. He shoves James back onto the seat and latches their lips together again. His hands are more steady when he tugs James’ slacks off his thin hips and shove his shirt the rest of the way off his chest but abandoning it around his elbows.

“Strider don’t leave me tangled like this.” There’s a worried edge to his voice, but Bro just smirks, his lips dancing down around the edge of his boxers. Teasingly slow, he inches them down until James is writhing around. They slide off quickly after a nasty yank and Bro tosses them into the front seat as well.

Bro wastes no time lubing his fingers up and slipping one into the waiting man beneath him. James gives him a shuddering nod to continue and then he’s working two fingers in. He takes his time thrusting them in and out, twisting around and curling them against his inner walls. Around his hips, James’ knees are quivering as he attempts to hold them in the air. Bro’s free hand takes one knee and rests it on his hip, James notices and locks both his ankles behind Bro’s back.

Three fingers come quickly and soon enough Bro’s thrusting them in and out of Egbert’s body with short, quick movements. He aims for that spot inside he knows will make the man cry out. James hair has start to stick to his face, the windows have fogged up, and Bro’s palms are sweaty where they’re touching the dark haired male. James chokes off a scream, biting down on his lip until he feels blood trickle into his mouth.

Bro gives him a look, leaning forward and lapping the blood off the other’s mouth before nuzzling his pale neck now covered in markings. Teeth indents and small bruises are decorating James now, and Bro gives a low hum of approval. An airy whisper brings him back, James begging him to take him. He kisses Egbert once, twice, then pulls his fingers out and wrapping them around his own erection. Giving himself a few quick pumps and some extra lube, he aligns with James and begins to press in slowly.

James tilts his head back and catches his shirt with his mouth, trying so hard to make as little noise as he can. He doesn’t want to be caught having sex in a car outside of his work place, but Bro’s nails and teeth, his possessive little growls and exhibitionism. He shouldn’t be getting hot under the collar because his boyfriend likes to let everyone know he’s taken. His mind trails off as Bro eases into him, until Bro snaps into him suddenly and his plan of keeping quiet is thwarted.

He keens, back arching and ass pressing down onto Bro’s hips as he buries himself into the hilt. Bro wastes no time in setting up a breakneck pace, pulling out and slamming back in brutally. He’s going to be walking odd for the next couple of days at the least. The blonde digs his fingers into his hips, thighs, waist, anywhere he can grab ahold and leave a bruise with little effort.

Their bodies move together, and Bro’s curled over him protectively, shielding him from any stray passerby who happened to decide foggy windows are a good thing to peek through. James throws his arms- still in their fabric prison- around Bro’s shoulders and makes an honest attempt to get the male eye level with him.

Bro notices and takes pity, kissing from his clavicle to his jaw, tonguing over the shell of his ear until he rests his lips against the brunette’s temple. He never stops his relentless pace on the lower half of Egbert’s body while he tenderly loves the upper half.

James turns into the kiss, sliding his mouth over Bro’s uneasily as his body quakes with Bro’s shattering movements. He pants, breath hot and moist against Bro’s lips as the blonde attempts to keep the kiss steady. Their teeth clack together more than once, and James feels one of Bro’s canines nick his lip open again, but Bro doesn’t mind so neither does he.

Eventually though, James gasps out a shy warning before he’s clenching down around Bro and splattering their stomachs white. He convulses and pulses around Bro, tightening until Bro has to slow down. He continues to ride the brunette through his release, carefully thrusting in and out while the other male shudders and spasms. James nips at Bro’s lips as his body finally relaxes and Bro speeds back up.

He twitches and hides his face in Bro’s neck, clinging to him while the blonde seeks his own release. Soon enough though, it’s crashing over him and he stills inside of James. He can feel the flood inside of him and he whimpers, clasping his thighs around Bro’s hips until the Texan swats his leg and he’s forced to release him.

They lay together in the mess on the back seat, catching their breath. James feels the little shocks of pleasure lessen in his body until he’s exhausted, completely limp below Bro. Strider has slide out of James, leaving a sticky mess that’s dribbled onto the seat cover.

Bro hoists himself forward, kissing Egbert again, this time soft and loving. James sighs into it, tugging his wrists around Bro’s shoulders. Bro ducks out of his hold and releases his wrists from his shirt. He digs around until he finds a handkerchief in the back pocket of the driver’s seat, using that to wipe them down and then, lifting James’ hips up, tries to get the already forming stain out of the fabric of the car.

He grabs his shirt and hands it to Egbert, who pulls it on with only a slight bit of hesitance. Bro crawls around to the front seat and starts the car. James lays back down in the back seat, meeting Bro’s gaze in the mirror.

He smirks, “Those’ll show that dick who you belong to.”

James slaps a hand over his neck and rolls over to hide his burning face. He’d never hear the end of it from his coworkers. His boss would know, if he hadn’t already figured it out. James is having a mini panic attack in the back as he makes an honest attempt to dissolve into the cushions, he hears Strider chuckle from the front and a long groan rolls out of his throat.

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	17. Afternoons (JohnJake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/General
> 
> Windicuffs cuddles requested on tumblr.  
> John and Jake have a schedule.

After school John would go home and wait. He’d do his homework, make a snack, watch some T.V. The routine was always the same. When it was close to that time, his eyes would linger on the clock and the front door before snapping back to the show he pretended to watch. His ears would strain for the sound of footsteps leading up to the house, the soft click of the knob turning, the swish of the door swinging open. Without fail, he’d be on his feet by the entrance before his boyfriend could take a single step inside.

Jake would look up, smile, and hold his arms out for a hug. John would fold himself against him, hold him tight. They’d shut the door, Jake would kick off his shoes, and they’d sink onto the couch together.

Today was no different, the simpleness of their schedule lulling them into comfort. John would curl up against Jake’s side; Jake would rub his side and his hair, kiss his cheeks and nose. The background noise of the television was ignored when they cuddled. Of course, there were times where Jake wanted to wrestle or John would prank him, but it worked out in the end. Usually John’s pranks were the cause for the fisticuffs, Jake using that as his excuse.

It was nice though, to have the night peaceful. John was a high school senior, Jake was a college freshman living with John and his dad. They were practically family, having been raised together. There wasn’t a strain for a relation, something they just eased into. John kept it on the downlow and Jake didn’t know many people so it was a quiet part of their life.

John hummed contently when Jake’s fingers dipped down to twist through the hair at the base of his neck and rub his knuckles on the sensitive skin there. Jake pressed his lips to John’s temple, nearly dragging the smaller teen onto his lap. John wriggled around until he was comfortable; soft thighs thrown over one of Jake’s and his hips pressed into the inside of the other, upper body rotated a bit but Jake made up for the strain by leaning forward.

Jake’s arm was warm where it had wrapped around his waist, pressing him gently to his chest. John reached his own up around Jake’s neck, pulling him down the few centimeters between them to kiss him tenderly.

John’s lips were silky and full, pretty pink and gorgeous. Jake loved them. Loved how they felt on his own, how they stretched when John laughed, how plump they were when he pouted. His on the other hand were slightly chapped and thin, but not so much so. John liked Jake’s almost as much as Jake liked his. They fit together, moved together. Jake would pull and tug on John’s; John would nibble and suck on Jake’s. It was back and forth ending with Jake’s tongue wrapped around John’s and John straddling his lap.

Tonight however, they kept it slow and light. Pulling back every little bit to kiss each other’s face. John would mouth along Jake’s jaw and nuzzle his neck. Jake would sprinkle kisses along John’s nose and throat. The hand in John’s hair moved down to his hips, pushing the fabric up just a hair. His thumb rubbed small circles the creamy skin peeking out above John’s pants. John leaned back more of Jake’s thigh, bending over it and causing Jake to lean forward more. Jake had other ideas, aiming for John’s neck and pushing the cotton down to suckle at his collarbones. John made a slight noise of approval, tipping his head forward to rest against Jake’s.

The tanner male twisted to steal his lips again, John gasping into it when he pushed his hands farther up John’s stomach. Digits danced across the twitch skin of his middle, tickling at his bellybutton and skirting across his ribs. They radiated heat, even compared to Jake’s body, but John was cool making them all the hotter. Eventually, Jake rested his palm against John’s quivering stomach, stroking the soft pudge above his belt. John squirmed but Jake swatted it lightly. He thought it was cute, he told John all the time.

John buried his face in Jake’s shoulder, letting his own hands rip down to run along Jake’s hipbones. Jake jerked a bit at how cold John’s fingers were, but the warmth from his skin fixed it before long. John nudged Jake’s shirt up, feeling the abs ripple under his fingertips as he tugged the shirt up.

Flipping himself around, John threw his legs around Jake’s, straddling him. Jake pulled him down for a kiss the moment he was settled, letting their bodies press together. The tan skin of Jake’s exposed stomach met John’s pale and John shuddered before inching closer. He twined his body around Jake’s, seeking the heat like a kitten. Jake pressed his lips against John’s temple, brushing them across the boy’s forehead.

John sighed happily, relaxing against Jake while the elder teen rubbed his back. Their schedule was typical, but it kept them happy. Jake’s grateful for it, John has no complaints; least of all when they’re both comfortable and being held. Jake leans over carefully, grabbing the remote and flipping the T.V. off. With some maneuvering he gets him and John laying down still locked together. John smiles against his neck, Jake kisses the top of his head, and they both doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	18. Edge (BroKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Orgasm denial & nook eating
> 
> Sometimes their relationship feels a little bit more black than red. But then Bro kisses him. (Request)
> 
> Beta'd by [this lovely person](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com)  
> 

Bro hovered over him, shielding him from the rest of the apartment, while large hands dancing down his sides. He gasps as one hot finger brushes over the scar on his waist. A dangerous smirk crosses Bro’s face before he digs against both of them, Karkat’s voice catching as it rips out of his throat. Bro kisses his neck, teeth grazing the grey skin before pulling it into his mouth. Karkat stills, body twitching under Bro’s ministrations.

It was silly, he knew Bro wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t with those blunt teeth of his. Yet the fear of his lover ripping his throat out forced tears up in his eyes. Karkat whimpers, fingers clinging to the couch and leaving pinprick holes in the fabric. Bro lavs his tongue over the blooming pink spot, apologizing briefly before he kisses up to the trolls jaw.

The transparent red tears welled up in Karkat’s eyes brought him to a halt. Without a word, he leans back and reaches up, pulling his shades off. Karkat watches him despite his watery vision. The sight of those orange eyes calms him down. It was Bro. He was safe.

Then their lips are moving together, meshed into one form. Karkat hesitates, trying in vain to keep Bro out of his mouth but the taste of coppery blood soon fills the kiss. Bro doesn’t seem to mind, tongue probing every cranny of Karkat’s mouth while paying no attention to the gash on the inside of his lip. When he pulls back, his lips are tinged red. Karkat tries to hide the frown tugging on his lips but fails miserably.

But there’s hot hands grabbing at his hips and shoving his clothes off and he doesn’t have time to dwell on anything besides Bro touching him. The pads of his fingers are rough on Karkat’s waist and thighs, stroking over them and coaxing them apart. Once open, Bro dips his head down and presses a light kiss to the inside of his knee before working down towards the red mess between his legs. He jolts when the first touch of Bro’s lips on his bulge makes it twitch. That single touch is the only warning he gets, Bro’s mouth swallowing him down in one swift motion.

He keens, arching up into the dampness of Bro’s mouth, the blonde’s tongue sliding along the bottom of his length while he bobs on it. Karkat reaches for Bro’s hair, only to have his wrists pinned to the bed. A noise of distress rips out of his throat, only increasing in volume when Bro takes both of his wrists in one hand and then reaches off the bed with the other. Karkat tries to sit up, but Bro pops off the head of his bulge, candy red dribbling down his chin, and headbutts his stomach lightly enough to knock him backwards again.

The feel of something sliding down his bulge throws him into a panic until Bro pulls back and kisses his stomach, his slightly sticky hand rubbing small circles onto indent of his waist. Bro’s thumb presses down against his abs, massaging the flesh and feeling it give under him. Once Karkat’s relaxed some, Bro resumes his attack on Karkat’s crotch.

His tongue laps at the red fluid leaking out, swallowing it down like soda. Karkat peaks down, trying to see what he can. A moan has Bro smirking against his bulge, lips curling devilishly as he snakes down. Warm air ghosts over him, Karkat whimpering as Bro carefully blows a cool breeze against his nook, making sure to not touch. It flutters in anticipation, Karkat trying to roll his hips down towards Bro. The elder male closes the gap oh so slowly, the troll holding his breath. Until finally, finally, Bro nudges his entrance with his tongue. Swirling around in the mess, Bro groans. The noise vibrates through Karkat’s body, taking no time at all in making him beg.

Suddenly Bro grips his thighs and yanks them up over his shoulders as he’s sitting up. Karkat squawks, flailing and cussing as he’s slid across the makeshift bed into the stain he left. The sheets that had been tossed over the couch as a precaution squish under his shoulder blades but it’s forgotten when Bro buries his tongue inside of him. He nearly screams, the sound cut off into a silent, wide-eyed stare when Bro brings two fingers up to press in alongside his tongue. Karkat wiggles his hips, silently pleading for more pressure. Bro rewards him with a harsh slap to his thigh, before the offending hand squeezes around his bulge and Bro pulls back from his nook.

Karkat opens his mouth, fully prepared to bitch him out but his whole rant is washed away with a loud moan when Bro rams those two fingers into him. His body nearly snaps in half attempting to press down harder, and thrust up into Bro’s grip. Everything’s so hot, so good. Karkat mewls, claws scratching along the sheets and body bucking into Bro’s movements. And when Bro crooks his fingers just right, he’s so close.

A rush floods his body, heat pools in his gut. Just as he’s about to finish, it comes to a screeching halt around him when the ring around his erection tightens marginally, stopping him on the edge. Karkat growls, fingers flying up towards it but Bro’s shoving him off his shoulders before he get’s a hand around it. When he reaches again Bro flips him over, ass in the air, and locks his hands above his head. He stretches over the teens body, nibbling Karkat’s ear while he struggles against Bro’s grip. The slick on his fingers makes it hard for Bro to keep a grip without hurting him, but he manages until Karkat sobs.

“For fucks sake don’t-” He cuts off into a high pitched whine when Bro moves his free hand back to his nook and delves back without hesitation. Bro makes a quiet noise, eyes appraising the view laid out below him. Bro arches over Karkat, kissing his temple as he twists his finger inside. Karkat rocks back against him, feeling the lump of Bro’s erection trapped in his jeans rub on his ass. Denim and metal catch and tug on the smooth skin presented to him, Karkat whining with every subtle shift of their bodies on each other.

It takes no time at all for Bro to build him back up into a writhing wreck on the couch. Red blotches cover the fabric of the sheets, claw marks and holes in the undyed areas. Bro gives him a small chastising swat on the ass, leaving a sticky candy print in it’s wake before he wraps his fingers back around Karkat’s wrists.

Tears drip off Karkat’s cheeks, words jumble in his mouth as he pleads. Bro kisses him all over, face, neck, shoulders, back, ignoring the needy words from his small bedmate.

Just as Karkat’s breaking, body stilling in preparation for another not-quite orgasm, Bro yanks the ring off of him. At the same time he jabs his fingers against that spot in Karkat that shoves him over the edge. Karkat goes silent, tears bubbling down as a cascade of red washes over Bro’s hands and pools on the couch. He clings to the sheets, trapping his hands in them and ripping them apart. His body shudders, a full body ripple that ends with his nook clamping down around Bro and spasming one final time.

Weak and tired, he collapses on his side and watches Bro undo his pants through half-open eyes. His hand flops back down when he lifts it towards Bro’s erection. Bro doesn’t appear to notice his state, simply rolling him over onto his back before straddling his thin hips. Karkat manages to get his hands to Bro’s knees, giving them a faint squeeze as Bro takes himself in his hand.

He stares, taking in the sight of Bro whispering his name as his gloved palm flies up and down. Karkat narrows in on the thumb that swipes over the tip, smearing the bead of pre forming there. His own release still coating Bro’s hands gets spread over his cock as lube. His motions get more haphazard, hips desperately trying to meet his hand as it rolls down.

Karkat manages to get one hand up and, mindful of his claws, gives Bro a few soft tugs. The man above him groans, fist flying as he reaches his peak and tumbles over it. He spills across the grey stomach quivering below him, breath hitching as he let’s Karkat’s name slip through.

Finished, he slumps down next to the troll, shimmying off his lap to lay down against his side. Karkat gives Bro a look of utter disgust at the filthy state he and the couch is in. Bro swipes a hand through the creamy blob on Karkat’s abs, wiping it off on a nearby corner of the sheet. Then he adjusts the two of them until he can pull it off the couch and toss it in the corner of the room.

Satisfied for the time being, Karkat snuggles against his side and wraps around him. Bro cards a still slightly damp hand through the curly nest of Karkat’s hair, combing it out. A quiet rumble vibrates against his chest, forcing a secretive smile onto his lips. He presses one final kiss to his petite lover’s head before allowing himself to doze off alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	19. Active Days (JohnKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit
> 
> John and Karkat live their lives day by day. Lazy days are great. Not-so-lazy days are even better. (Request)

When they could waste the time away lazing about on the couch was the best. Karkat shifting his clawed finger through John’s hair while the human rested blissfully happy against his chest. The television was always turned on, a low rumble in the background for peace of mind.John would hide his face in Karkat’s neck, breathing him in.

 

Yet, the time where they weren’t lazing about were even better. It was a sight Karkat’d never tire of; John spread out on the bed below him, back taut and legs shaking as he opened himself. Finger fumbling with the lube before he touched himself. Karkat would lay his hand over John’s, guiding him around to touch all the little places he knew John loved but ignored. His claws grazed over John’s stomach alongside the soft pads of pale fingers, gently scratched down his thighs and across his waist. John’s lithe body arches into the light touches, but Karkat tugs his hand back, still wrapped around John’s.

 

He presses his lips to the back of John’s fingers laced through his. Smiles against them before slipping them down under John. Karkat guides him back to his entrance, John gasping when his finger brush against it. He nudges it, John sliding a digit inside as Karkat pulls his hand back to caress his waist.

 

The blue eyed boy whimpers, pressing down against his own fingers. While Karkat peppers small kisses along his jaw and shoulders, tapping each freckle and scar lightly before moving on to the next one, he works himself open. John hooks his free hand around the back of Karkat’s neck, dragging him to his lips. Quiet words of encouragement roll out of John’s mouth into Karkat’s. The troll sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, mindful of his sharp teeth as he nips at it. John drops his head back, moaning in that airy voice as he presses a third finger inside, the second one having been slipped in while he was preoccupied.

 

Karkat wraps a slightly calloused hand around John’s length, stroking along it and swiping his thumb through the clear liquid beading at the tip. John bucks up into the cage of his fist and rocks down into his own fingers. As he’s about to finish, body bending prettily off the bed, Karkat pulls away and catches John’s hand as well.

 

“No no no- Karkat- don’t, please!” Karkat leans down and hushes him with a kiss. Taunting John’s tongue with his own, he distracts the smaller teen while he grabs the lube and preps himself.

 

John whimpers as the head of Karkat’s bulge slides in, stretching him even more. Karkat stills, nuzzling John’s neck lovingly while he waits for him to adjust. At John’s hesitant nod, Karkat presses the rest of the way in. He recaptures John’s lips, moving them along each other.

 

Finally, John tries rolling his hips down, spurring Karkat into action. He pulls all the way out, pauses, then thrusts back in. And so he begins a beat, John moving with him when he can, His white ankles lock behind Karkat’s back, pulling him tighter to his body with each round. John turns into Karkat, leaving messy, open-mouth smacks on his cheek and jawline until Karkat gives in.

 

It doesn’t take much for John to be mewling helplessly, bucking up with each hit as Karkat aims for the bundle of nerve with each thrust. As Karkat pulls him up and onto his lap, John winds around him and sneaks a hand between them. He tugs on his cock once, twice, before Karkat’s hand joins his. His other arm is locked securely around John’s body, keeping him up as he pounds up into him.

 

John’s rounded teeth sink into Karkat’s shoulder as he reaches his peak. The small space between their stomachs is soon coated in thick white, sticky globs and it squish out across his abs. The tightening rings around Karkat forces out a groan as he milks John through his release.

 

Karkat picks up his speed, John huffing softly as his oversensitive body is continuously stimulated. He twists his fingers into Karkat’s curls, pulling him closer. Karkat mumbles into John’s mouth, over and over. John feels him lose his rhythm, becoming frantic as he pushes up into him.

 

He crashes with a sharp noise and John feels Karkat fill him. Red leaks out and down his thighs at first, gradually flowing faster and faster until Karkat stops moving and holds him still. His head bows onto John’s shoulder, small shocks coursing through his body. John falls backwards, taking Karkat with him. When they land, his thighs are still draped over Karkat’s, who’s kneels over him for a brief second. He collapses onto top of John’s chest, tucking his face into John’s neck and suckling it softly.

 

John rubs his hands down Karkat’s back, massaging his shoulders and neck while the troll calms down. Once he pulls out of John, who gasps quietly, his body eases down into the crook of John’s waist. John rolls over, Karkat’s candy red staining him pink as it pours down his legs. Karkat makes a face when John cuddles up to him despite the mess, but before he has a chance to abscond John pins him to the bed with a limp arm and enforces nap time.

 

Karkat pouts, glaring at the wrecked sheets and John’s sticky body. John pecks his nose and hums his approval. Karkat ruffles John’s hair, attacking his face with small kisses and sharp nibbles as they giggle and John play struggles against him. Finally, John and Karkat settle down and John pulls a thing blanket over the two of them, knowing he’d have to do laundry anyway. John mutters a tiny, content “goodnight” to his boyfriend, who huffs and murmurs it back despite it being the middle of the day.

They loved lazy days filled with movies, a pleasant reprieve from their busy lives. But days where they could exhaust themselves doing activities they both enjoyed were even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	20. Metal (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> D/s, spreader bars, biting, crossdressing
> 
> “could you maybe write some gentle dom!dave/cheeky sub!john involving john crossdressing and maybe in a spreader bar?? … (also if you could make john be kind of loud (as in, during sex) that would be a giant plus omg)” Request

Cool metal tightens and clicks around his ankles, making him shudder despite the warm fingers pressed into the skin just above it. Dave’s fingers rub warmth under the shackles holding him open. The stockings he’d been wearing were discarded off to the side when John had suggested the bar, leaving him wishing he’d begged for them to be kept on.

Dave’s hands crept up his pale legs, caressing as much as he could until he reached the bottom hem of John’s skirt, twirling it around in his fingers and tickling the sensitive skin high on his thighs. He arches into the feather light touches, only to have Dave slide his hands up to his hips and dig his thumbs in small circles, leaving John whining.

“Dave, just touch me already!” He punctuates his sentence with an insistent buck of his hips. Dave scowls, leaning down to nip the tight skin across his chest, leaving a single pink mark. John rolls his eyes, “Dave that’s not how this works.”

Teeth sink into the area around his nipple, dyeing it the same flushed red as the pert bud. John gasps, arching into it and mewling happily. He squirms and wriggles under Dave, trying to curl his knees up only to have the bar force them open and expose everything under the too-short skirt. John tugs the binds around his wrists as well, tied to the bed and making his hands useless. A soft sigh of delight flutters Dave’s bangs when the blonde begins moving up his neck, suckling faint speckles in his wake, lips tracing a dot-to-dot across his skin. Dave kisses at his jaw, cheeks, and ends on John’s nose.

He wiggles his nose, Dave chuckling before rubbing his against John’s. Then John pulls back and inches towards Dave’s ear, “Dave you stopped moving. Come on, aren’t you going to punish me?” The blonde groans, fingers sprawling around John’s waist only to drag blunt nails across it, leaving deep red scratches. John keens and his cock twitches against the silk of the panties.

Deft fingers slip back under the skirt, finally pushing it up and revealing the soft fabric stretched over John’s erection, a wet spot forming where the head is. Dave dances a hand across the bulge, brushing it lightly and flicking the lace teasing John’s tip. John rocks his hips, trying to get more friction that he’s denied. A whiney plead earns him two fingers trapping around the flare of his corona. He tugs it a couple of times, making the brunette whimper and curse under his breath.

Dave tugs the garment down to the teen’s knees, leaving them as caught as his ankles. Then he flips John over, twisting the rope around his wrists and tightening their grip on John. He peppers soft pecks along John’s shoulders and back, leaving the occasional love bite and tiny purple bruise. He moves one hand from John’s lower half to his hair, twining through the thick, curly locks and tugging it carefully. John huffs, not exactly the reaction he was expecting so his gives him another sharper tug.

“Dammit Dave, fucking pull! Bruise me, bite me, _something_! I swear, you kind of su-oh!” It trails off into a low moan when Dave yanks his head back and sinks his teeth into the sensitive meat of his neck, biting down hard enough to leave a beautiful mark in the morning. John smirks, already feeling the claim settling into his body. He can feel the heat rolling off of Dave and across his back, the other teen hovering close above him. John plants his feet down and despite the bite of the metal into his legs, he raises his ass high enough that it rubs against Dave’s hips.

A cut off moan sounds near his ear when Dave jerks forward, pressing John back into the sheets with the weight of his body. The pop of a lid echoes around John and he wriggles in anticipation, wedging his feet farther under him and offering his hole to Dave. Of course, he takes his time, drifting his fingers down the crevice and over the swell of his ass. He teases his pucker, nudging and swirling around it before inching up towards his balls. The lube is warmer, but he still gasps when Dave brushes across them and up his erection.

Finally he presses a finger inside, just up to the first knuckle. A long, drawn out, “Oh god yes,” is the music to which Dave slides the rest in carefully, until it’s resting as far inside John as he can. His other fingers squeeze around the meat of his bottom, flexing it around the finger he’s got buried inside. John squirms on it, rocking as much as he can with the little leverage he has. It twists and curls inside of him, ghosting past and avoiding the spot inside of him he desperately wants. He’s practically begging again by the time Dave pushes a second finger in. It joins its twin, stroking along his inner walls and teasing his prostate with each glancing touch.

The third and final finger makes John sing, Dave’s name loud and heavy on his lips while he frantically rolls back into it. Dave sucks his neck, turning John’s face to his and kissing him silent. The hard press of his crotch against John’s lower back elicits a soft whimper from both of them as John arches up into it. Slick fingers jab the bundle of nerves tucked away inside of him just as another set of fingers wrap around the base of his dick to keep him from finishing. Body trembling with the near orgasm, John screams into Dave’s mouth, sinking his front teeth down into the pale lips on his. Shivers race down his spine and he collapses back onto the bed, the spreader clanking loudly as his feet flatten to the bed.

His body spasms again when those long digits slip out of him, a thin trail of liquid connecting the two of them before Dave shimmies down John’s body to nip the soft curve of his bottom. Blue eyes slip shut, John panting as he shakes with the effort of not releasing right there. Dave’s hands trace intricate swirls across his body, eventually creeping towards his wrists. John’s hands flop to the bed as the binds are undone, only to be lifted again and have sticky movements soothe feeling back into them. He’s lifted carefully off the bed, shuffled around until he’s standing, and braced against the wall.

Dave adjusts him until he’s bent over, ass jutting out and legs spread wide. His palms rub the inside of his thighs, sliding up to grip his cheeks and force them open. He eyes the twitching entrance as a thumb circles it and dips inside. John’s pretty voice escalates towards screaming quickly, lips chapped and bleeding where he occasionally stops to chew on them and attempt to stay quiet. He goes quiet, biting down until blood dribbles down his chin and Dave lands a slap across the offered backside, watching it jiggle before he palms it tenderly. The punishment has him squeaking and being noisy, and Dave aligns himself with John.

The first press of his head into John’s hole makes both of them seize up, John gasping Dave’s name under his breath with every miniscule movement the blonde makes that seats him farther inside of the brunette. Dave curls over him, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and hiding his face in his shoulder blades. Sweat trickles down their sides and face, sticking them to each other and making their hair cling. John hums happily when Dave presses light pecks to his neck and shoulders, inching himself in slowly.

John tries to buck back and force Dave in at his own pace, but Dave catches his hips and holds him steady as he stills his movements. A frustrated cry rips out of John’s throat, “For fucks sake Dave! I’m not going to bre-!” He’s shut up instantly when Dave snaps his hips forward and they crash together with a wet noise. John gurgles and drops his head down, Dave nosing along his spine and peppering kisses along it.

It starts a relentless pace, Dave slamming into him with abandon and John gradually moaning louder and louder until Dave slaps his hand over John’s mouth. John tilts his head back, pleading with his eyes until Dave kisses him stupid. It’s messy and sloppy, open mouthed and clashing teeth. Drool dribbles down their chins, pre sticks the skirt to his erection. There’s sweat pouring off of them and John’s outfit’s going to be ruined. Dave grabs a handful of the skirt and tugs it up, clenching it against the pliant stomach under him. John whines, reaching for himself as he’s exposed only to have Dave fist his hand into his hair and yank.

John yelps and squeezes his eyes shut. Dave’s gentle demeanor fades the longer they go at it, bruising him with nails and teeth, slapping a hand across his skin when John moves towards his cock. Every rough gesture pushes John closer to the edge, loving every mark and bite of pain as Dave abuses his body.

He crashes over the metaphorical edge with a scream, muffled by the pale fingers holding his mouth shut. His knees quiver and his body spasms around Dave as he pumps out across the wall and floor in front of him. John sobs, tears bubbling down his cheeks until Dave swipes them off, pressing his body closer to John’s while he rides the brunette through his orgasm. As John goes limp in his arms, a quaking heap of legs and arms, Dave holds his hips up and thrusts into him harder.

Dave squeezes his brunette to him, filling the teen up until they’re both shaking with the effort to stay upright. John gasps when Dave slides out, feeling the sticky mess smear across his thighs and drip down his legs. Dave stumbles back, landing on the bed and beckoning John over to him. John glares, crumpling to the floor instead and reaching for the bar. Just as he gets it undone, Dave scoops him up and lays him back on the bed.

He disappears, and John rolls over, grabbing the blankets and bunching them around him. He counts slowly; just before twenty Dave comes back and crawls into bed with him. There’s a warm washcloth, a cup of hot cocoa, and a box of cereal in his hands. He curls around John and nuzzles against him first, kissing his hair, face, nose, and anywhere else he can get to. John tucks himself against him, letting Dave scrub him down and clean the two of them up. John is handed the warm mug and he sips gingerly at it while Dave tends to the marks around his ankles and kisses each injury.

The washcloth is discarded onto the floor and Dave wraps his body around John’s, letting the brunette finish his drink before he fishes around the sheets for the cereal. John nibbles on that a bit, Dave taking small handfuls as well. When Dave pulls out a marshmallow, John darts forward and bites it right out of Dave’s fingers. He flushes and looks away, cringing until Dave chuckles and pulls out another one and slips it into John’s mouth. Together, they demolish half the box and are sticky and content.

John rolls on top of Dave, hiding in the blonde’s neck and wiggling happily. Dave slides his hands down John’s sides, soothing over every mark he left. He was always so unsure about hurting him, but John loved it, so he did it. John of course knew Dave loved hearing his voice. They worked things out in bed, and it always led to this at the end. Snuggled under the blankets, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> Im taking a TON of them to do over winter break!


	21. Kiss Me Goodnight (BroDad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General/SFW
> 
> Dad takes care of a drunk Bro lost in his thoughts. (Super fluffy)

It's late in the night when the bed dips next to him, rousing him awake from a deep sleep. Normally nothing would rouse him, but when Dave was young he remembered the little boy quietly pattering up to his bed and slipping in. It left them with more than a few moments of fright when Bro would shoot awake when Dave would scootch closer in his sleep and Bro would act on impulse, blade and all.

Those nights he'd be up later, consoling the shaking child as he sobbed into Bro's shirt. Bro was scary. He almost hurt Dave. No matter how often he promised he wouldn't do it anymore, he was still a failure. Eventually though, Bro trained himself to, no matter how heavy the sleep was, wake up at just the softest noise of the slightest movement near him. Along the way, him and Dave had their ups and downs, but by the time Dave grew out of sneaking into Bro's bed, Bro was well versed in waking up at the drop of a dime.

Tonight however, it's not Dave that wakes him up. There's no soft whispy blonde hair tucked against his back, no sniffling little kid. Dave is much too old to be doing that stuff now. Nearly at the age where he can move out on his own. Not that Bro would ever kick him out, and to be honest he’d be sad to see his li'l man go. If Bro remembered correctly through the haze of alcohol from earlier in the evening, his little brother should be spending the night with his boyfriend, safe at the Egbert's home and still probably not sleeping. Atta’ boy, he thinks drunkenly.

A gentle hand shifts through his hair, pushing the stray pieces clinging to his cheeks away and tucking them off to the side. His hat's carefully removed and set aside. He's sure the man knows he's awake by now, but neither of them say a word while he's tended to. His glasses, fallen down against his chest, are set off to the side, safe and sound. Fingers nimbly move under his belt and toss it away.

When he finally rolls over to meet his momentary caretakers gaze, he finds aqua eyes and a soft smile. James’ hat is resting on the table, his tie undone, and shoes off where he kneels over the bed. It wasn't unusual for James to end up in his bed, but usually they're both awake when it happens.

The first time Bro goes to say something his voice comes out cracked, dry, and undecipherable. James frowns then fumbles with something in the dark before he offers Bro a glass of water. The blond man takes it with an appreciative nod, gulping the whole thing down and handing the glass back to him. The sudden movements make his vision go lopsided. Bro groans, dropping back to the pillow.

Egbert's voice is easy on his ears, barely above a whisper, "Strider, you alright?" Bro shakes his head and digs his palms into his eyes before adjusting until he's curled around the elder male's knees. His fingers take the place of an icepack when they brush over Bro's forehead and he catches them, pressing them down until James leaves them there.

" 've died an' gone ta heav'n ain' I?" James' quiet laughter fills the room, both at his drowsy and drink laden voice and the question.

"No you haven't, dear. Just a bit drunk is all." Bro makes a noise of protest when James wiggles away from him and leaves the room. He returns with another glass of water and two small pills that Bro takes with a gruff thanks. James tugs off his shirt and slides into the bed next to him, letting Bro latch onto him.

The Texan is hot; his whole body burning like a furnace against James' cool skin. He saps the chill right from him, until they're both awkwardly warm under the sheets but not willing to move. Bro wraps his arms around James, pulling the dark haired man closer and tucking his face into his neck. He smells of aftershave and cake, a pleasant familiar scent that covers the stale beer and bar food smell which clings to Bro. James rubs his hand up and down the muscled back, soothing him until Bro is mass of floppy weight against him and James can wind around him.

“Why’d ya come?” His words are mutters into the pale neck, ticking him with his breath and making James sigh as he twines one hand into the mass of knots on top of Bro’s head.  
“David informed me that you had a show tonight. Of course he only let me know you had one and refused to tell me where. Kept insisting it was the kind of place I wouldn’t enjoy.” Bro chuckles, feeling a huff and the pout that forms unknowingly on the grown male’s face. James continues, “I figured you’d need some help after you were done, the way David was implying how much you drink during your set.”

Bro shrugs, the movement dull and heavy between the liquor in his system and the weight of James’ arms across his body. “Nah, ‘d been fine. ‘m fine.”  
Thin lips press against his temple, quirking into a secretive smile, “Of course you are, dear.” Bro hums in approval, tightening his hold on James’ waist and nudging one of his knees between his lover’s legs. They twist together until Bro’s in as much of James’ personal space as he can be, and James is cradling the sleepy man to his chest. “Go to sleep love, you’ll have one mighty hangover in the morning if you don’t get some rest.”

Bro yawns, hiccupping in the middle of it, and settles back down. “You jus’ want’d to see me.” He lays a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to James’ neck, suckling at it and slobbering all over him until James pulls back and glares at him.

“Yes, yes. Now go to sleep and stop drooling on me.”

“Callin’ my sweet lovin’ droolin’ ‘m offended.”

“Be offended in the morning, after you wake up with your own saliva dried on your cheek.”

At that, the Texan grimaces and nods, “Yer righ’. ‘m gunna sleep.” James kisses him once more, lightly on his lips before he buries himself in their embrace. As he dozes off, his mind wanders back to Davey. Little Davey, and how sometimes he’d go and check on him at night just to make sure he was safe. And how, sometimes, he’d crawl into bed and just hold the li’l shit because despite everything, he’d never give up his baby brother for anything. He thinks about how this is kind of like that. Someone who loves him, coming to check on him, even though they live nearly ten miles apart on opposite sides of the city. Just to make sure he’s okay, just because they wanted to see him.

And Bro feels so terribly overwhelmed by how much his boyfriend cares about him, even though they fight, bicker, prank each other, and disagree. It’s no wonder Dave loved waking up to his big brother snuggling him, because he feels safe and secure. He feels protected. Even through the fog in his mind, Bro feels loved.

James stays awake long enough to be sure Bro’s fallen back into his slumber. And he thinks about how Dave and John looked when he left. They were like this, too. Both clinging so tightly to each other that it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Somehow, the Striders will always fall asleep in the arms of someone who wants to take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	22. Imps (John x Imps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Tentacles, Noncon-ish (starts like that anyway)
> 
> Someone wanted John getting fucked by imps and I delivered. This is shit and Im so sorry.

John was annoyed. Well, actually, annoyed was a severe understatement. It seemed like every time he went back to his room, it was more of a mess than the last time. He hated those fucking imps. Always running around and making a mess of things.

 

It hadn’t been that long since he was here, but it was long enough apparently. At least the stuffed bunnies were safe, but that still didn’t change the fact that he was sick of wiping black goo off of his junk. He’d already declared some of the things a lost cause when he noticed how deep set the stains were.

 

As he scrubbed his window off, looking out over the land of wind and shade, John failed to notice some of the imps creeping back into his room. They slipped in, sneaking around the corners of the room and melting into the shadows when John turned back to cleaning. He knew it was pointless, no one would see it, his room being clean was the least of his problems. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had to do it.

 

He crouched down to pull something out from under his bed, completely distracted from the dark shapes inching closer until one of them wrapped around his ankle and yanked him backwards. John yelped, flailing and twisting in its grasp. The imp slid him across the floor, leaving him laying in the middle of the floor as another grabbed his hands and pinned them together.

 

John squawked and yelled, trying to kick out at them or tug his hands free, but it was useless. Briefly, he worried they were going to kill him. It would be fair; he killed so many of them. That thought goes out the window when he feels one slimy tendril ghost up his pant-leg. It snakes around his leg as it goes, right up until it reaches his boxers. At the same time, another imp shoves a few of its own “arms” down the waistband, pushing it down until John’s left bare from the hips down. They hold him down, naked and scared.

 

In shock, he can’t manage a scream while he watches the thick, inky tentacle wrap around his limp cock. He stares, horrified, while it slicks around, coaxing it until he’s hard and throbbing. John whines, trying to buck away, only to have the one that undressed him disappear it’s appendages under his body. Blue eyes widen in surprise when he feels the cool touch on his backside, rubbing along his crack until it’s wedged in-between and stroking his entrance.

 

A shudder rolls through his body, gasping and bucking into both touches. He was a virgin, proudly so, but now his inexperience was causing his body to betray him. He’d touched himself plenty of times, but since the game started he hasn’t had much of a chance, wary of any watching eyes. But the tentacles aren’t flesh; they’re foreign and weird, pliable but ungiving as they touch him. The first press of the black tendril into his body makes him spasm, whimpering. But the one around his now purple erection speeds up until he’s relaxed enough for the other to slide all the way in. It feels strange, but he can’t help but find it exciting and oh so good as he lets his hips rock into the coil around his cock.

 

One wriggles inside of him, touching everything and pressing down on nerves he didn’t know he had. It leaves him a breathless, moaning mass on the floor; hardly thinking, let alone thinking straight. He barely feels a second tentacle push in alongside the first, twisting around and thrusting. However the extra pressure isn’t unnoticed, spreading him open and rubbing harsher, better, at his inner walls. A third stretches him farther, making his wince and try to arch away from it, but another one joins the first on his cock and they writhe around him, stroking him sloppily and relaxing him. He lets his mind go, focusing instead on the feel of the wet tendrils as they push him towards the brink.

 

The three pumping in and out of him rotate and curl together, all over at once while they continue to ram against his prostate. Pre, drool, and the imps’ slick coat John’s skin, a wreck of fluids. It’s weird, and he can’t help but try to listen to the voice in the back of his head screaming that he’s fucked up for enjoying this. But he remembers the filthy anime he’s watched at Dave’s urging, and figures this would be something a lot of people would enjoy. Suddenly one around his cock tightens and jabs against his slit and he’s seeing stars. A keen rips itself from his throat, knocking his head back onto the floor, while John finishes across himself and the ground, splattering everything hot white.

 

His vision whites out as his eyes roll back and his body twitches with release, every minute wiggle of the imps around and inside him stimulates him. He bends in on himself, balling up as they continue to abuse his oversensitive places. There’s something thicker than the usual ink filling him up and pouring over his hips and thighs. Vaguely he registers that they just finished all over him. Finally, they slip away, untwisting around his legs and pulling back until he’s crumpled on the floor. He’s left alone as they slink back into the shadows of the house. Alone and very much exhausted.

 

When at last he pushes himself up, he looks around at the mess they left. Not only was the floor sticky but he was as well. Black, dripping lines run around his legs and across his cock, mixed with his own come. He shifts - his hips and ass ache - and black bubbles out down his inner thigh from his entrance. Saliva has dried to his cheek and where he was pressed against the floor. With a groan, he fumbles for an extra shirt.

Once he finds one, he sets about cleaning again, except this time he’s cleaning himself. Desperately he wants a shower, if only to clean their spunk out of himself, but he can’t afford a shower yet, too dangerous. So he settles for ruining the spare shirt as he dabs at his entrance, still tender.

 

John sighs, those fucking imps were annoying.


	23. Spin Around (DirkDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/Teen  
> Underage drinking, twincest
> 
> Prompt for the boys kissing while playing a teenage game and liking it a bit too much

It was a dangerous game the two of them were playing.

Roxy had invited everyone over for a night of fun which had quickly spiraled into her cracking open the liquor cabinet and trying to get everyone to drink. Of the kids there, only Jane had refused. Jade had immediately jumped on it, her and Jake practically downing anything they could get their hands on. John nursed a small glass of something sweet, cheeks starting to turn pink about halfway. Rose sipped delicately at a glass of wine; Kanaya perched next to her with one of her own. Karkat grumbled, but did shots as Jade shoved them at him, ending up as buzzed as the green-eyed kids before too long. Dave and Dirk had each had a small glass of something Roxy concocted. Neither of them were big drinkers, though Dirk enjoyed beer as much as their Bro.

Others picked through and tasted what Roxy had, but none of them really did much drinking. Then of course, Roxy had insisted on a game to liven the part (as if it wasn’t lively enough). When people argued over board games or video games, she declared they were going to play a good old fashioned, regular teen game of Spin the Bottle. People objected of course, no one wanted to kiss their family member. But Roxy insisted that they could kiss cheeks or something, but you had to kiss.

She made everyone sit in a circle after everyone had a good buzz going, one mostly empty bottle – a few drops of booze still lingering in the bottom – placed in the center. Roxy spun first, Rose sighing when her sister landed on Sollux and not herself. The techie of course resisted, but Roxy managed to get in close enough to plant a slobbery, drunken kiss on his lips. No one missed the tinge of pink that crept up his neck.

Sollux spun and had to kiss Karkat, both of them making an odd face before Sollux shoved him back and kissed him hard. Karkat had to kiss Rose who had to kiss Jade. Theirs ended up wet and heavy, Rose settling herself daintily over Jade’s lap and the brunette curling her arms around Rose to hold her there. Jake whooped and hollered, cheering them on in an alcohol laden stupor. Jade spun and kissed Terezi, who then went on to lick Karkat’s face instead of actually kissing him.

Karkat grumbled, sick of having to kiss people, when he spun Jake. Their kiss was tense and awkward, until Jake flipped him over and ravished him against the floor. English then fumbled with the bottle until it landed on Dirk. The blonde smirked, beckoning him over. Of course, not one to be outdone, Dirk practically devoured Jake, leaving him a panting half-hard mess.

It quickly spiraled downhill when Dirk spun Dave. The twins stared at each other, Dave shaking his head and pleading with Roxy. She slurred that rules were rules, get to smooching. Dirk shrugged, spinning in place to look at his brother. Dave cringed, but turned too, his eyes pleading Dirk to kiss his cheek and get it over with. He spotted the dangerous glint in Dirk’s eyes, but before he could react the older twin had caught his chin in his hand and pulled him nearly onto his lap.

Dave’s first thought was that Dirk’s lips were surprisingly soft against his own chapped ones. Tanned arms circled his waist, pulling him tight against Dirk as the spiky blonde moved his tongue across the seam of Dave’s lips. He gasped, giving Dirk the chance to slide his tongue in. Dave fumbled, his knees aching where he kneeled in front of Dirk, fingers reaching up to tangle in his brother’s hair. They twine their tongues together, ignoring the drool that dribbled down their chins and the stares of their friends.

Suddenly the spell shatters when Roxy squeals. It’s a high pitched noise that fortunately drowned out the sound Dave makes when Dirk sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles it. Around them, everyone is spurred into action, howling in laughter and praise for the two of them. Dave’s cheeks are red and he’s panting softly against Dirk’s lips when they separate. Still embarrassed, despite everyone taking it as a well played joke, he refuses to meet anyone’s eyes.

Dave doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the game, mind replaying their kiss over and over again. Dirk’s silky lips - thin and warm - slid and taunted him, they were the sole star of his visions. A few times, he caught Dirk’s eyes from the corner of his, a sparkle of something unknown in them. He wondered what Dirk would feel like under his hands, what it would be like to touch and lick his body.

Then he remembered they’re _twins_ and he shouldn’t be thinking that way because it’s disgusting and wrong. But it felt so right and the slight twitch in his pants is confirming how much he enjoyed thinking about it. The glances Dirk send his way make him wonder if Dirk was as okay with it as he seemed, he _was_ the one that had started the passionate kiss.

Later, after everyone has gone to sleep or passed out, Dave stays up late into the night, thinking it over. Dirk sidles up next to him at some point, silent and watchful. They sit in the quiet of the house, broken only by the occasional snore from Jake or Roxy. Their arms brush and their legs rest against one another, easy in their movements.

Dirk moves first, reaching out with one hand to tangle his fingers with Dave’s. Red eyes focus on the pale-gold skin as it moves over his white. He moves his hand until it’s resting palm to palm with his brother’s. Dirk absently rubs his thumb over the back of Dave’s hand, smoothing the soft skin. Neither of them say anything. Dave shifts and drops his head to Dirk’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. Faintly, he smells of Jake’s cologne and it sends a pang of jealously through him.

In sync, they turn to face each other. Dave tilting his face up and Dirk turning his down. Their lips meet again in a much lazier kiss, trailing along each other; just absorbing how the other feels. Unspoken words pass between them. They shouldn’t be doing this. They don’t care. Dave tries to pour every emotion he’s feeling into it, Dirk seems to notice and returns in kind. Time stops as they kiss in the dark of the Lalonde house.

A dangerous game indeed.


	24. Ache (BroJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Spanking, hair pulling, crossdressing, vague references to wetting and maybe Dom/sub
> 
> Quick request fill, no beta  
> Bro loves John a lot, this much John knows. No matter what.

John tosses his head back, feeling fingers thread through the sweat slicked locks and yank. A moan bubbles up his throat, cut short by a second harsher pull. The slight tingle of pain creeping across his backside and spreading across his thighs turns sharp, grating the tender skin against the zipper of Bro’s jeans as the blonde grinds their bodies together. Damp fabric clings to his hips, clammy and already drying from wear he’d soaked it earlier.

Bro draws a long whimper from him when he finally pulls out and slams back in. Shocks shoot through across his backside, red skin aching under Bro’s relentless thrusting. John vaguely registers the hand clasped onto his shoulder lifting away, a scream ripping from him when leather gloves and coarse fingertips crack against the already throbbing flesh. Bro leans over, his warmth seeping into John’s back. He uses the tangle of fingers in his hair to guide John’s head back, latching their mouths together. It’s messy, they miss more often than they meet and John’s too far gone to focus on finding Bro’s lips through the overwhelming pressure of Bro on, in, and around him.

A quick nip, from Bro draws him back from the rough treatment below and back to the rough treatment above. Bro’s fingers lock into his hold, dull sparks of pain whiz across his scalp every time Bro fucks into him. He’s brutal, the pace nonstop as John trembles under him. John slumps forward onto the bed, only increasing the tightness on his hair. Bro lets him go though, straighten up and laying his free hand across John’s hips. John expects him to massage it, like he usually does, instead Bro digs his nails into the creamy skin and drags scratch marks around and down his back to the top of the skirt. Another slap across his ass, he clamps down around Bro as he thrusts back in. The snap of skin on skin echoes around them, mixed with John’s heavy lightheaded breathing and Bro’s occasional groan.

Bro’s cock pushes at all the right angles inside of him, long and wide. It’s a solid weight that sits in John’s stomach before disappearing only to slide back in against his walls and tease around his prostate. Bro avoids it on purpose, wanting to draw this out and make John focus on the burning sting of his rosy cheeks from Bro’s merciless spanking – he was naughty after all, making a mess in his skirt like that; even got the floor wet, and now the bed sheets – and the tugs on his hair. He Bro enjoys the way John goes limp under him, lets him use his body as he please. So Bro does; he pounds John’s body into the mattress, fucking his slick hole hard enough to keep him walking awkward for days, bruises his ass to ensure John can’t sit properly for a while. John makes all the right noises, all the motions.

John grabs blindly at the bed, scrabbling across the sheets for purchase as Bro hoists him higher and fucks him harder. If his hand didn’t leave marks, his hips would. The pointed juts of his pelvic bones press against the flushed skin too hard, too fast. John sobs as he gets a good hold of the sheets only to have Bro tug his hair until he’s arched back and can see Bro’s face. Bro watches the drool drip down his chin, lips caught in an o and uneasy red. He hooks the offending fingers, no longer on John’s ass, against John’s cheek, thumb forcing his jaw open and nails scraping against his teeth. John laps at them mindlessly, Bro puts them in his mouth he sucks. That’s the way it always went. If Bro notices, he doesn’t indicate it.

Bro finishes first, spilling into John with a low growl. He rides John through his orgasm, his bucking erratically and cock pumping release deep with every thrust. A tiny gasp slips out of John’s mouth despite its gloved cage, and suddenly those fingers are gone and he can work his mouth again. The relief lasts barely a second, then Bro’s bringing his hand back across John as he pulls out one final time, limp cock slipping out with the leftover lube and the excess of white that then dribbles down John’s thighs. That’s all it takes for John to follow him, eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping open in silence. Bro palms his cock halfheartedly, stroking the already over sensitive organ as John spasms and mewls into the sheets. His whole body collapses onto the bed, shaking like a leaf and soaked in sweat and other unmentionable fluids. The wetness of his skirt is now just a chilly reminder, and the wetness on his cheeks is brushed away by Bro. 

He coos at John, murmuring how good he was and telling him he loved him. Loved him so much, he was such a good boy. John nods, still hazy and blank. Bro shifts them around, kissing his face and neck until he can toss John’s skirt to the side, where they can throw it in the wash later, and shuffle a blanket over the shivering teen. Bro loves him very much, and every mark and every ache proves that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at college now so yeah I might be writing more but don't hold your breath.
> 
> As always, you can send me a request at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	25. Rough Touches (DaveKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Biting, scratching, mild blood, hornplay
> 
> Anon requested red DaveKat.  
> He’s so flushed for this douchebag he’s practically fucking pitch for him.

Red lines pop up in thick trails following Karkat’s nails down Dave’s back, his voice high and scratchy as Dave sucks bruises across his neck and nips at his jaw. Karkat arches his hips up towards Dave, only for the blonde to pull back teasingly and snicker into his ear. He growls but the noise is cut short when pale fingers hook around the curve of one of his horns and rub it softly. Dave’s breathing is unsteady and warm on his face when he pulls back to peck Karkat’s lips.

The troll whimpers when Dave digs his thumb into the base of his horn, massaging the sensitive area briefly before pulling away completely. Dave perches on Karkat’s hips, smug smile in place. A rumbled purr bubbles up from Karkat’s throat, turning into a noise of annoyance when Dave smirks. “Karkitty-cat purrs for me too.”

Dave yelps when Karkat shoves himself up and pushes Dave back onto the bed, darting down after him to sink the points of his teeth into Dave’s shoulder. The sharp pricks of pain shoot through his body, blood flow rushing south and pooling in his groin. An involuntary groan springs up and Karkat grins into the bite. His teeth pull back, leaving a bloody circle in the skin. Dave tries to move a hand and assess the damage, but Karkat growls and pins him down. Dave puts up a show, struggling with his hips and shoulders. The troll sits back, feeling accomplished when Dave goes pliantly limp under him. He dips down to kiss the wound tenderly, Dave’s breath hitching near his ear. The blonde arches up into him, squirming happily when Karkat lowers his hips down and allows Dave to grind against him. He keeps the pressure light, enough to feel good but for it to not be enough.

Dave takes what he can get, working up against Karkat and rocking his erection awkwardly against Karkat’s bulge, still hidden behind stained denim. He feels every minute spasm that shudders through Karkat’s body, feels the tentacle like appendage curl in over and over on itself, seeking something to wrap around or to push in, and only grate annoyingly against Karkat’s pants. When he leans back to get a look, Karkat’s crotch is soaked red, the color leaking down onto Dave’s own and dying everything pink. Karkat chirps the next time he ruts up, and his breath goes light and whispy again. Dave flips them over, settling himself between the troll’s knees and aligning their bodies.

Karkat grabs at him, nails pricking holes into the sides of Dave’s godtier pyjamas and using the material to pull Dave down until he can lean up and snag his lips. He kisses him messily, all teeth and heavy tongue. Dave tries to correct the kiss a couple of times, ending up with Karkat slobbering and gasping against his chin or cheek each time. Instead, he puts every strand of willpower into unbuttoning Karkat’s fly and shoving the tight, sticky fabric down enough that he can get his fingers wrapped around Karkat’s bulge and free it from the confines of Karkat’s – scratch that – _his_ boxers. Dark red material is colored wet and printed with spades, a pair of Dave’s that he must have left in Karkat’s room.

“Hey Karkles, why ya wearin’ my boxers?” He receives a gargled chirrup in reply, Karkat bucking mindlessly into the light touches he’s gracing him with. “Ya got them all messy dude. How’d ya like it if I went and rubbed my jizz all over your sweater, huh? Actually you’d probably get off to that. Wrap it around your freaky alien dick and mix our bodily fluids together. Be a real treat for ya.” Karkat cuts him off with a high pitched whine, one to which he responds to by finally tightening his fingers and lowering them until Karkat can twine his bulge around them and stroke each digit like his life depended on it. The thought makes him pause, in all honestly if they hadn’t played the game, Karkat’s life would depend on it. But then again, he probably wouldn’t have gotten his pants off before the drones culled him.

Dave buries his face in Karkat’s messy black curls and breathes him in. The stale scent of the lab lingers, but as does the small of Dave and his shampoo. He slips his hand down between Karkat’s thighs, massaging the outer folds of the troll’s nook, oozing sickeningly-sweet genetic fluid. His hips lift up into the touch, urging Dave to shove something in, how was he to resist? Karkat takes two fingers easily enough, his slick heat enveloping them in one swift move when Dave plunges them in and curls until he can bump the odd wall that has Karkat keening and shivering. Liquid drips out over his palm and Dave smears it across the sensitive tissue, even crooking his wrist to bump the heel of his hand against the very base of Karkat’s bulge. The tendril notice and slips down to wind around his wrist, drooling translucent candy color over his skin.

Karkat digs his fingers into Dave’s body, drawing crimson trails where he rakes them across the already scarred planes. Dave chokes back a groan, his erection straining all the more against his pants. His fingers move with more urgency, the increased tension on his wrist makes Karkat slide over it and the bulge stretch more to stay hooked around. When Karkat’s voice finds itself near his ear, it’s only to demand Dave do something more than to get him off with his fingers. Dave’s more than willing to comply, and fumbles over himself trying to get his pants off with one hand. Karkat shoves at them uselessly as well, and eventually they’re down around his knees. He was expecting more freedom but he couldn’t do much more without disentangling his hand from Karkat’s needy crotch and that wasn’t something he was willing to do without his dick being right there to takes its place.

He takes the time to stroke himself with Karkat’s genetic material, lubing himself up until he’s tinted red over the flushed pink. Karkat watches him through glassy eyes, his vision there but not there. He absently tugs at Dave’s face and guides him back to his mouth. His kiss is more teeth than anything and Dave tastes copper before long. He swishes it around in his mouth beside Karkat’s tongue. If the troll notices, he pays it no mind, too intent on sucking Dave’s tongue while the blonde is distracted with adjusting his hips. Dave has to crane his arm between their bodies, finally he pulls out and lets Karkat’s bulge loop through his fingers again. Liquid is slobbered over his hips when he moves his hand up and takes the bulge with it. It writhes against the knobs of his pelvis and the color runs down his thigh.

The folds of Karkat’s nook swallow him, opening and fluttering as Karkat squeaks and gasps with every subtle difference of pressure. Dave’s cock sits heavy in his stomach, curved up and stiff in a way a bulge isn’t. It’s foreign and awkward, but Karkat’s long since grown fond of it. Dave’s hands work over the ridged underside of his bulge, drawing his focus away from the weight in his gut. At first he was confused behind the dullness of his mind, why wasn’t it moving? But then Dave slides out and plunges back in and the sharpness of Dave hitting the inner walls of his body has him gone. He arches and keens, low and heady. Dave bites down on his neck, letting color bloom under his lips. Other bruises are lain across his jaw, already turning and the light pain each leaves is a subtle reminder that for all Dave belongs to him, covered in claw and fang marks alike, he is Dave’s as well.

The Texan’s blunt nails – grown long by request but still cut smooth – trace down his sides. They jump over the bumps of his grubscars, one on either side, then sweaty palms rest on them gently. They’re sensitive and Karkat is grateful for the careful treatment. Dave was learning more about his body each time they did this. At first, Karkat used the bucket. But when Dave insisted on fucking him in a room that wasn’t his bedroom, Karkat was forced to quickly get used to not having it.

Dave nips at his chin, lips suctioning to the grey skin and suckling before moving down to the hollow of his throat. He never stops moving inside of Karkat and his hand continues to massage the tentacle loving it. Dave’s dick is big, and the solidness of it has it hitting every spot inside Karkat all at once. Every nerve ending in his body is sizzling pleasantly, despite the pointed nicks ghosting across his chest. Dave presses hard enough to leave lasting marks, but not enough to make him bleed. He moves fast enough to push him to the edge, but not enough to make him sore. He’s tender, but rough. The actions are opposites and confusing.

Confusing and oh, so good. Dave adjusts his angle just the slightest, ramming the bundle of nerves that triggers Karkat’s inner release. Heat floods out over the both of them, running down Dave’s cock and balls, across both sets of thighs and hips. Dave’s fingers clench tighter, and Karkat’s external release has him writhing. He doesn’t make much sound, even as his body convulses around and under Dave’s. His breath rattles in his lungs, scratching and pausing, his eyes roll back, his back arches up, and his nails leave yet another matching set of holes in Dave’s bedsheets.

Dave stills as the pulsing walls coax his own orgasm from him. Tiny curls under Karkat’s ear tickle his nose when he ducks down, biting again to stifle his own noises. Mindlessly his fingers find Karkat’s hair, twisting through and tugging it softly. They nudge against the base of rounded horns, rubbing it just enough to have Karkat gasp and shudder. Dave goes limp inside of him, eventually popping out despite the muscles around him clinging to hold him there. Karkat unlatches his fingers, moving his stiff fingers up to plop them on Dave’s shoulders. Dave rolls off to the side, glaring at the mess Karkat made on the bed. Karkat shrugs at him with lead shoulders before rolling after him and sprawling across his chest. The blonde groans, Karkat’s weight restricting his lungs.

Then there’s bruised lips playing over his and a whole different reason for the lightheadedness he feels. Karkat curls up on top of him, a vibrating purr rolling through his chest. Dave resigns to his fate of a lost shower with a sigh. He scritches his fingers into the mess of hair obscuring his vision. Karkat’s dry breath fans over his neck, his purring dying down until it’s nothing more than a hum behind his even breathing.

Yeah, okay, maybe this is kind of nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bghfjdks my beta disappeared I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> 


	26. Empty Melody (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/General
> 
> The piano was his lock and chain.

His fingers move over the keys of the grand piano lain out before him. The melody echoes around the room, bouncing back and ringing in his ears. Every note dances off of him, leaving a stinging burn in their wake. They haunt the dark shadows of the room, seeping into the very core of his soul. It’s heart wrenching. The noise is hollow, void of happiness. It screams in agony of a sadness that makes his bones ache and leaves him weak. But his fingers continue to float across the surface of the ivories, drawing the tune from deep within the ancient organ and letting it crash into space.

 

It dies down, from a thundering cry of an angered warrior, alone on the battlefield of his fallen kin, to the sobbing mess of a child, alone and afraid. The beat drips from his fingers, spilling into the quiet of the room. He doesn’t realize, doesn’t feel, the water that slowly blurs his vision until it’s running down his cheeks and leaving salty stains. He ignores it in favor of sinking into the melody, lets the world dim until it’s nothing but him and sound and hard wood digging into his thighs. He plays until he can’t, because there is no muscle memory, no sheet of music, no instructor to tell him what keys to hit through the haze in his eyes.

 

An instructor that used to smell of cake and tobacco and aftershave, who used to always finish up their lessons with a hug and a simple _I’m proud of you, son._

 

Liquid pools on the backs of his hands, pressed hard into his calves as the music is swallowed by the silence around him. His fingers curl, nails biting into the callous palms formed from years of swinging that damn hammer. Blood bubbles up, staining his nails and the sting grounds him. He should leave. Get up and walk away and never look back. But his legs are bound to the bench and his heart is in the cage of piano wire that holds him together.

 

He doesn’t hear the door open behind him, nor the quiet “John?” that’s whispered to him. The soft sounds of shoes tapping across the floor are nothing to the deafening sound of his tears and anger. A subtle heat is pressed against his back, arms looping around him and holding him tight. His instinct says to fight, but his body is heavy. He collapses into the grip, a shuddering gasp tearing from his throat followed by short hiccups. Tears flow from his eyes faster than the pale hand can wipe the away. It’s warm, so warm; a gentle comfort.

 

Dave’s hands find his, unclenching the grip until he can link their fingers together. Chapped lips decorate the sides of his face with butterfly kisses, the taste of salt lingering on Dave’s tongue. Thumbs rub soothing circles into the backs of his hands, bumping over every knuckle and feeling the skin shift over knobby bones. Damp breath fans over his neck, blonde hair bowed against his shoulder as they shake. His voice is scratchy as he cries, over and over until he goes hoarse and a calmer voice can be heard murmuring into his ears words of tender affection.

 

He’s held until the wracking of his shoulders dies to the occasional jerk and there are no more tears to be shed. His eyes hurt, blinded by the light that shines above him and bloodshot. His mouth is desert dry, tongue heavy wear it rests against his teeth and throat sore from screaming out his feelings into the only person who could hear. Crusted blood dries in the cracks of his palms, the crescent moons peeling open when he flexes his hands. Other fingers fit his hands just right, cradling them despite the mess and squeezing gently when they start to tremble again.

 

Dave holds him until he can’t cry anymore, holds him until his voice is silent, holds him until everything is a dull ache that just won’t go away and the weight in his chest is crushing. Dave doesn’t let go, he keeps his arms firm and pours a constant stream of words over John. And he clings back, letting Dave fold him into his body and coddle him close until the weight is on both of them, because Dave’s lost just as much as he has except more. Then finally when his eyes are focused on the crimson of Dave’s – that’s all he cares about because it’s not the bench that grounds him nor the strings that bind him, it’s Dave, Dave, _Dave_ , who is his best friend. Dave who has always been there no matter how much of an asshole John was and Dave who has loved him regardless.

 

The Knight of Time binds him, with his heart and his love; so pure it’s blinding.


	27. Babysitting (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
>  **Underage - Shotacon** Im being serious about this tag, it's bolded n everything. **Assume Dave is under 10**.
> 
> Request  
> John liked to think that, as the babysitter, he was the one in control. Dave didn’t need words to remind him he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to say it again here because it's important  
>  **DAVE IS REALLY YOUNG.** I don't actually say his age in the story, but he's under the age of 10. John's probably around 16-17.

John throws open the door to the Striders’ apartment with more gusto than intended, causing it to rattle the frame and band against the wall. He cringes, but that doesn’t knock the smile from his face. Can’t knock the smile from his face, not when sweet little Dave is waiting for him like a good boy just inside the doorway. His little red cheeks are competed only by his pretty eyes, blonde locks falling to cover both and shield the boy’s face. He greets John just the same as always, a little nod and a muttered “Sup,” before slinking back to the couch with John in tow.

When Bro took up a serious DJing job, he’d put an ad in the newspaper calling for anyone who’d be willing to watch a “ninja-trained li’l shitstain,” as he described to John on their first meeting. Upon being introduced to said brat, John was pleased to discover Dave wasn’t nearly as bad as Bro described, and was, in fact, rather pleasant company. He was quiet, despite Bro’s upbringing, and kept to himself. John hung around to keep him company and make food, and Dave didn’t fuss too much.

On top of his shy demeanor, Dave was by no means an ugly child. John couldn’t help but notice how utterly adorable he was, and how beautiful he was going to be. If Dave even stayed half as pretty when he’s Bro’s age as he is now, John could imagine him being a model. Not that Bro is bad looking either, he’s had enough excursions with the older Strider to know more than anyone how utterly gorgeous Bro is.

But John is greedy; he can’t stand just having one when he could have a set. Like Bro, Dave was easy enough to start a more than friendly relationship with. John would be lying if he said Dave’s knowledge of sex didn’t surprise him, because it did. John hadn’t made more than one measly comment when he ended up with a lapful of Dave. Tiny, tiny, pliant Dave.

Now, as he traverses the smuppets to park himself next to the frail blonde on the couch, he can’t help but notice that Dave’s not wearing jeans this time. Actually, he appears to be wearing nothing at all under the too large t-shirt. He notes, with fondness, that it’s one of his. Dave squirms in his seat, sneaking brief peaks up at him through the fringe of his hair. With a sweet smile, he curls one arm around Dave and pulls him close. The boy immediately affixes himself to John’s lap, thin fingers grabbing at the lapels of his coat and tugging him down for a kiss.

John relaxes into it, he never does anything unless Dave does something first and it’s always a relief when he does. He lets his hands find Dave’s waist, stroking it through the old material of John’s shirt. His lips move from Dave’s to the boy’s jaw, then down to his shoulder. Creamy skin taunts him from the collar and he dares to suck it just the slightest in retribution. _Don’t leave marks_ , he tells himself, _how would you explain that to Bro?_ Dave wriggles happily on his lap, grinding his small body down on John’s almost innocently. 

His hands slip the shirt off, and he was more than pleased with what he finds waiting for him under it. Stretched tight across Dave’s hips and darkening in the front where pre dampens the material, sheer panties leave nothing to the imagination. Dave fidgets under his gaze, hands slipping down to cover himself up. His voice is nearly silent when he asks John is he likes them. Yeah, holy shit, he likes them. Baby blue is a color that looks nice on Dave’s creamy complexion, a wonderful contrast to the bright reds and pinks of his blushing. John traces a finger over the head of Dave’s little cock, enjoying the way it twitches against him and Dave gasps.

In his jeans, his own cock grates annoyingly against the metal of his zipper through his already wet boxers. Dave is almost too light when he plucks him up and sets him on the arm of the couch, far enough away to get his pants off but close enough to still feel his heat. Satisfied once his erection bobs out past the elastic of his boxers, John pats his lap and Dave scrambles to climb back onto it. Plump thighs nestle against his own and Dave pouts up at him, hands toying with the hidden curls behind John’s hair.

He’d ask what’s wrong, but that’s not an unhappy face. When Dave suddenly jerks his hips down and lets the clingy fabric drag up John’s heated body, he gets the hint to start moving. His hands find Dave’s hips, narrow and covered in small pouches of babyfat, and guide them. Dave starts up an erratic pace, jerking awkwardly along the underside of John’s dick until the lace at the top of the panties tickles the flare of John’s corona. John kisses him messily, savoring the way Dave’s little red tongue tries to copy his motions and how easy he is to overtake.

An air-filled voice asks what John wants him to do, he’ll be happy to do anything John wants. Of course John knows that, Dave will comply to anything he wants, but he also won’t push Dave any farther than he knows the blonde is okay with. So with a similar wheezy voice, he offers to let Dave do anything he wants. John expects Dave licking his lips, not the words that follow after. Dave liked sucking him until he came, almost as much as John liked to see his spunk cling to Dave’s face until the child swiped his finger through it to lick it away. This time though, Dave begs almost silently to be fucked.

John doesn’t have time to wonder where Dave learned such foul language – Bro, obviously – because no sooner than the words are out of Dave’s mouth is the young Strider pulling back and kneeling on the couch, ass up and on display to John. It’s perky and round, with enough jiggle that John can’t help but want to give it a good firm pat, but Dave’s young and he doesn’t want to discourage him. Instead he reaches out and cups each swell, squeezing lightly. Dave backs into the touch, whining into the cover of the futon.

Hurriedly, John pops out the lube he always brought with him – he really enjoyed the view of Dave riding his fingers – and tugs the panties down enough for him to get at Dave’s entrance. He drops a glob, chuckling when Dave yelps at the chilliness of it, and smears it across his fingers and the twitching pucker. It’s tight, so tight, and hot when he dips his finger in, and he absorbs the sight of it swallowing his finger and pulling it inside while practically melting around it. When one finger is seated inside, John slips a second as well. Dave whimpers, shifting side to side and trying to accommodate the slight burn. But John kisses his lower back and rubs his waist with his free hand, soothing Dave enough to press a third finger in.

He waits until Dave gives him the sign to move, and he begins slow but steady. Curling his fingers and stroking the rippling walls, John takes his time spreading Dave open. His digits twist and crook, bend and massage in all the right ways, until Dave’s arms give out and slumps down onto the couch. He ruts his bottom backwards, trying to fuck himself on John’s fingers and John can’t help but comply. With soft words of encouragement, he stills his hand and lets Dave rock back onto them.

Just as Dave’s voice picks up, and he’s stuttering out warnings to John, the brunette pulls back and wipes the excess lube down his cock. Dave’s almost shaking, his skinny form trembling as he begs under his breath for John. John pulls him up, kissing him tenderly, and settles Dave neatly onto his lap. He aligns them up, and with minimal coaxing, Dave is sinking down onto John’s dick. The sounds of his gasping are music to John’s ears, and even more so is the sound of John’s name rolling off his tongue mindlessly.

Filled to the brim, Dave can’t help but cuddle into John’s hold, whimpering at the stretched feeling their connection is giving him. It burns, but he won’t cry because if he cries John will stop and at this point that’s the last thing Dave wants. Instead, he takes deep steadying breaths, trying not to focus on the way every minute spasm of his muscles reminds him how deep John is and how big he feels. Just like with fingers, eventually the pain subsides into a dull burn that’s easily masked by the pleasure, and Dave lifts himself up and shaking limbs only to drop back down onto it with his weight and moan.

John takes the lead after that, picking Dave’s body up like he weighed nothing at all and then guiding him back down as he thrusts his own hips up. It’s almost too tight, but Dave just feels so good around him. Maneuvering gets Dave laid out, his thighs parked unsteadily on John’s and spread wide around him. John starts up again, this time while peppering kisses across Dave’s nose and face until the blonde’s clinging to him and crying out for him in that lovely voice of his. He’ll never get over the way Dave says his name when he’s gasping for breath and so close, if only John would touch him.

So he does, John snakes one hand down between them and wraps it around Dave’s short prick. Every vein twitches, and Dave arches his back hard and all but screams for John as he finishes across his quivering tummy. Inside, John can feel the way Dave locks down around him, trapping him inside as his walls clench in waves and milk John’s erection as he tries pathetically to fuck Dave through his orgasm.

It’s only a few short, half-thrusts later that he’s filling Dave up even more so, stuffing him full of his come and Dave’s mewling and writhing around him. Dave can feel every hot splash that coats his insides, it’s maddening and his spent prick gives another feeble twitch and a tiny splash of clear stick.

John slumps down onto Dave, arms weak but holding his body enough that he doesn’t squish his petite lover. When he gets the energy to pull out, Dave shivers at the feeling of John’s mess spilling out of him, and his small stomach sags inward. John takes his time kissing as much of Dave’s skin as he can reach, letting his hands roam and love the stuff he can’t. It’s not until Dave whines about being dirty that he pulls away. Dave darts up to kiss him once, slow and meaningful on the lips, before rolling off the couch and clambering to his feet.

His small hands grab at John’s, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the bathroom for a shower. Dave’s petal pink lips quirk up at him, calming any unease that was bubbling in his gut. Sometimes, John forgot it was Dave in command of this relationship. It was always a nice surprise to be reminded otherwise.


	28. Springtime (Dave solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/EXplicit
> 
> **Underage - shotacon** Dave is 6, because I'm trash, so please heed this warning well  
>  Oviposition/Egg-laying with toys
> 
> Stridercest is hinted at largely
> 
> Dave finds something interesting in his Easter basket.  
> Really dumb PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im awful. Also I didn't really look this over because this wasn't spose to see the light of postage so yeah there's mistakes n shit. Also it makes no sense there's that too.

Dave stared down at the basket in his hands, left for him by Bro in a pile of smuppets guarded by swords. Inside were some common items; chocolate bunnies, bubble-gum eggs, fake grass, Reese’s. There were also some things he wasn’t quite sure what they were, but as he pulls one out and rolls it around in his hand, he can’t help but notice how pretty they are. Eggs. But not the hard plastic kind he was used to Bro pelting him with, these ones were soft and solid, tie-dyed various colors of pastel pink, orange, green, and blue, and attached to the bottom is a long cord.

Why would eggs need cords? Setting the basket down, Dave goes through and pulls out as many of the eggs he can find, in total, he’s proud to admit, is six. Bro liked to buy him toys in sets of how old he was, so Dave had gotten good at counting to make sure it was always the same. Dave gives the cord an experimental tug, pleased to find that it seems to be firmly attached and won’t break off.

He empties the basket and places the eggs back inside on top of the fake grass, arranging them like he’d seen birds arrange theirs. Dave scoops the candy up and quickly stashes it in his safe spots around the house before returning to his new "nest." Feeling very overprotective of his eggs, Dave hoists the basket up and trots back to his room. Once there, he makes a space on the bed out of a bundle of blankets to tuck them all into, feeling accomplished when he settles down next to them.

They’d keep him company while Bro was gone, he decides. Maybe Bro was hiding because they were weapons? But they seem too soft to be very dangerous. He plucks on up and tests out spinning the cord around his finger, but the egg is just a bit too heavy for that. A bit dejected, he places the egg next to its brethren. Something in the bottom of the basket catches his eye, glinting in the light. It’s a bottle, he notes when he pulls it out for examination. The substance inside is clear and liquid, but it’s not water.

Dave squirts some on his fingers, scowling when it smears everywhere. It’s slippery, like it’d be good slather across a slip ‘n’ slide. But one little bottle wouldn’t be enough so that’s obviously not what it’s for.

More confused than not, he sets the bottle down with the eggs and wanders back out to the living room. Bro has reappeared, sprawled across the couch and beer in hand. When he notices Dave he waves the boy over. Dave tries hard to not hurry over, doesn’t want to seem so eager about Bro paying attention to him. He knows Bro works a lot to take care of him, but Dave misses spending time with him.

Once he’s perched on the couch as well, Bro slips one arm around his waist and pulls the small blonde up onto his lap. Dave takes the invite and curls into Bro’s chest, a secret smile forming on his face when Bro’s hand weaves into his hair and begins petting him. It’s nice, and Dave leans into it more until he’s folded in as tight as he can be to Bro’s body. His older brother doesn’t seem to mind, and adjusts his position while Dave begins to doze off. The warm heat that envelopes Dave knocks him out almost instantly, snuggled up and snoring quietly.

He wakes up a while later with an idea in mind. Bro’s nowhere to be found, but that makes it easier for Dave. Slipping back in his room, he clicks the door shut and hurries back to his bed. The nest it right where he left, completely undisturbed. Dave had a thought; if eggs were supposed to be lain, doesn’t that mean he should lay them? He always did like looking at the crows outside his window, wondering what it’d be like to be a bird. Maybe Bro knew and wanted to help him.

But where did eggs come from? Dave sits, staring at them, pondering and hoping that they’ll reveal their mysteries. Something clicks, obviously the eggs had to come from a birdie’s butt, so maybe that’s where they were supposed to come from him too. Even more confused, Dave wonders how he’s going to get the egg out of there. Obviously the string was to pull them out if they were stuck, but how was he going to get them in? Eating them wouldn’t make sense. Then he spots the bottle. Maybe that was to make it easier to push them in?

With that game plan, Dave shimmies out of his shorts and undies before grabbing one egg and the bottle. It’s a bit harder to cover the egg than he thought it would be, especially when it’s as big as his fist and the gel makes it difficult to hang on to. Happy with his achievement, Dave slips it between his legs and tries to push it in. His little hole won’t open around it, holding so tight that it hurts.

Annoyed, Dave switches the egg to his other hand and presses his slippery fingers to his pucker. One goes in pretty easy, and he’s a little alarmed by how good it feels to have a finger up his butt. But he shrugs it off in favor of pressing a second finger inside. This one burns a little, and he has to stop a few times to take deep breaths. Once it’s all the way though, he feels oddly open. Dave tries wiggling his fingers around, shocked when he feels them run along the bumpy walls of his insides and how nice it feels.

A little rushed to feel even better, Dave pushes a third finger in, gasping when it stings and stretches him wide. Three feels about right for the girth of the egg, and Dave takes his sweet time moving his fingers around and trying to push them deeper. It feels… interesting, but really good. Something bundles down in his tummy, warm and coiled.

Content that he’s loose enough to get the egg in, he pops his fingers out and pushes the egg against his rim. It slips a couple of times, bumping his taint and making him mewl. He wraps the string around his free hand, holding tight because he’s scared of what will happen if he loses the egg. His hard work pays off when it finally sinks inside, and it feels so good he can’t fight the noise that comes out of his throat. He sounds a bit like those boys he sometimes sees on Bro’s computer screen. Bro always told him it was a “grown-up” thing, and hazily Dave wonders if this makes him an adult.

The egg rests just past his entrance, sitting heavily in his gut. There’s something oddly comforting about it being there, and Dave takes the time to rub his now-free hand across his tummy. Curious, Dave grabs for another egg and slicks that one up as well. This time, he sits up on his knees and spreads his legs, and it’s a bit harder to get inside but the pressure on his pucker feels great. His second egg sits just as heavy as the first, only this time, every time he moves, the two of them jostle and shift against it each, effectively stroking his inner walls.

With both tucked nice and safe inside him, Dave sits back and enjoys the weight in his middle. Every short wiggle makes his breath hitch, and for once he notices his small prick standing at attention. Dave moves one slimy hand to grab it, curious running his hand up and down. Bro used to do this after he thought Dave went to bed while watching those videos with the boy’s making noises like Dave did earlier. Dave always thought he looked in pain, but as he pumps his fist up and down as much as he can, he realizes that it wasn’t pain at all.

He moves just right, and one of the eggs brush up against something inside of him. The pleasure shocks him, coursing up through his veins and for one terrifying moment Dave feels it pulse through his cock and fears he’s going to wet the bed. If he does that, he’d have to explain to Bro and Bro will be mad. His short dick twitches in his hand and spills something across his belly, clear and a bit sticky. The fire in his body dies down, and Dave slumps back against the bed gasping for breath.

One extra sticky hand is brought up to his face, and he peers at the substance while trying to gauge what it is. Shrugging a bit, because obviously it’s not pee, he brings a finger to his mouth and sucks the digit clean. It has less of a flavor than he thought it would, but the leftover lube tastes a bit like oranges. Happily, Dave scoops more of the mess up and licks it off his hands until he’s left kneeling on the bed lapping at his palms. Satisfied everything is clean, he rises on shaking legs to pull his bottoms back on to scurry to the bathroom.

Every blissful step reminds him how full he is, and he wishes that he could actually keep the eggs warm so they’d hatch. He flips the bathroom light on, wincing at the harsh yellow light that’s killing his sated buzz. A wad of toilet paper is sacrificed trying to clean the rest of his body off, the leftover residue that he just couldn’t get clean, but it’s a fruitless endeavor. Bro still hasn’t made an appearance, so Dave turns the shower on like he was taught, strips down, and steps under the warming spray.

While scrubbing his body and his hair – gotta keep it cool, like Bro’s – he can’t help but tug the strings hanging out once or twice, a shiver running up his spine when they jostle one another or tug the tight ring holding them in. First he tugs one, then the other, then both at once, and before long his cock is flushed pink again. This time though, he’s not as scared to take it in his hand. He bucks his thin hips up into the hole he’s made with his palm, moaning under his breath.

His thighs begin to tremble, going weak in the knees, and Dave sinks to the wet floor of the shower, slapping a hand over his mouth when the solid ground digs the eggs inside of him. The pressure is new, exciting, and before long Dave’s bouncing his small body up in down. Each motion rocks him back onto the eggs and up into his hand. His second orgasm crashes over him, and he milks it for all he’s worth, grinding into both ends as he comes and the water washes it away.

If he stays in the shower much longer Bro will be mad. That pushing him, Dave clambers to his feet, legs jelly and unsteady under him, and cranks the water off. His skin is flushed red and sensitive when he dabs himself dry tenderly with a towel. As he redresses, he pokes his head out the door and glances around for Bro. Negative on finding the older Strider, Dave slinks back to his room.

The blankets on his bed are mussed, but he fluffs them up and parks himself down, content to let his eggs stay warm for just a while longer.


	29. Wetting (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Mature
> 
> Request  
> John and Dave try wetting for the first time. John's a bit shaky, but Dave takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this to my writing blog but i never put it up over here because I don't like it that much. I didn't try very hard ahah
> 
> Anyway yeah just posting some old stuff for lack of anything else to do.

Something in the back of his mind screamed at him that he was messed up. He was old enough to know better. It was weird to want to do this. But Dave had begged and pleaded and finally he’d conceded. If only just because it was Dave and he’d do whatever the blonde wanted because he loved him and wanted to see him happy. Of course, he’d wondered about it too, after Dave had “jokingly” sent him videos of it. So despite his hesitation, between Dave’s enthusiasm and his own curiosity, he’d agreed.

For the most part, he went about his day as usual. Dave and him talked it through in the morning. All day, drink a lot of water. Dave mentioned implementing their safeword into the situation, but John insisted that it would be fine; he didn’t want to back out at the last minute just because he was scared after all. Dave was skeptical, but let him do as he wanted. It was all for Dave anyway, John should have at least that last bit of control even if he had none over the rest of it. Once things were settled, Dave fetched him a glass of water and popped a movie in.

John couldn’t help but sit awkwardly for the first few minutes, tossing shy glances at Dave. He should just scootch over, cuddle his boyfriend. Dave apparently caught his uncertainty and held his arm out, beckoning John to his side. The brunette practically threw himself into Dave’s arms, curling up against him. He wasn’t worried about it, no, if Dave wanted it then he was fine with it. It was just. Weird. Like a long extended foreplay and Dave was strict about him touching Dave during that. Dave was the one in control. He was always in control. Then John relaxed, Dave was still in control.

The movie seemed to drag on. It was even one of his, Dave was spoiling him today. Every time he drained the glass, Dave hopped up to get another. John appreciated how Dave would leave for the shortest amount of time required, then would sink back into the couch and pull him close. John snuggled against him, sipping contently at his drink. After the first movie, Dave put in another. John was fine. They spent the day like that, cuddling on the couch and making bad jokes.

A third movie ended around dinner time. Dave offered to get him something to eat, but John declined. He felt full. Dave understood. Instead they went upstairs, John leading the way. Dave wrapped his arms around him, holding him close but not tight. The glass of water in his hand made it hard to focus on his steps, swishing around and spilling out across his fingers. They curled up on the bed together, Dave rubbing his back and murmuring nonsense to him. It was nice.

But as the pressure increases, sometime around his tenth glass of water, John starts to panic. He had to go; every nerve in his body was urging him to rush to the bathroom. Dave notices his internal freak out and carefully cups his cheek and pulls him close. Their lips meet, tender and soft. Dave moved them together like an artist, every shift meant to calm him down. John whimpered, pulling back to press his hands between his legs. Long, pale fingers catch his and tug them out from his clenched thighs. They direct them instead to Dave’s chest and John digs his nails into the fabric of his shirt. He hugs himself closer while trying to lean away; he didn’t want to get Dave dirty.

Dave gently wraps his arms around him, adjusting them until John’s resting on his lap and tucked in tight. He buries his head in Dave’s neck, gasping hot puffs of air across his skin. Dave strokes his hair and face, hushing him until John’s a trembling mass against him. He runs his hands across John’s waist, hips, and thighs. They dip under his clothes and caress his skin. John turns into the embrace, but it puts strain on his stomach and he has to move back. Dave’s lips find his forehead, quiet words of encouragement drift into his ears.

It’s a nearly silent, “I love you,” that pushes him over the edge. Warmth starts in his stomach, spreading out over his thighs. He gasps, tears bubbling and dripping down his cheeks even as Dave brushes them away. John jerks and whimpers, feeling the pressure on his bladder disappear slowly as the heat fans out over his legs and his ass. Dave makes a noise, buried behind his ear. It sends a spark through him and he wants to move, cling, kiss, but he can’t. His body is locked in this position as his bladder drains itself down his shaking thighs and onto Dave’s lap.

Something hard presses against his ass, Dave was enjoying this. He slides his hands between John’s knees, spreading him open and propping his knees between them. The sudden openness makes the last amount of control fade away. Dave grinds his crotch into John’s wet behind even as another larger wave crashes through John and he spills. John arches back into Dave, catching his lips and kissing him as his cock twitches inside his sopping briefs and lets the stream pour out without the tightness of his legs keeping it cinched.

Dave bucks against him, groaning as his own clothes are soaked just as much as John’s. The smaller teen pants and mewls as he relieves himself. Fingers find his fly and pop it open, Dave’s hand disappearing inside and wrapping around his slick cock. John keens, Dave’s hand getting covered in tacky lukewarm liquid. He pumps around him in the confines of his pants, until it’s not enough and Dave tugs him out of them, leaving the cooling clothes on. John lolls his head back against Dave’s shoulder, everything is good, so good, and Dave’s making it better.

The hips rubbing along his jerk and Dave groans into his neck, rolling his body up as he rides out his orgasm. John rocks back against him and Dave fists his cock a little too rough and jerks him. Dave’s pants, still soaked in quickly cooling urine, begin to warm again as he spills into them. Sticky and content, he lazily rubs John’s dick until the brunette has a shaky release of his own. His oversensitive body, still worn out from the intense relief, barely manages to shudder and spasm in Dave’s grip as white joins the stains on his boxers and shirt.

They slump back against the bed together, a complete mess. The room has a scent now, one that burns John nose now that his high has come down. Dave’s chest heaves under his chin and he turns to look the blonde in the eyes. Dave yanks him up, their hips rubbing together in all the wrong ways, and the kiss is broken by John whining and Dave making a noise of protest. John tries again, moving his hips away from Dave’s and to the side and latching his mouth back onto Dave’s. They’re both sticky and damp, pants chafing uncomfortably.

Dave sits up, takes John’s hand, and guides him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. They’ll deal with the sheets after they have dry clothes on.


	30. Conductivity (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW/General
> 
> Dave has braces and boy does he hate them. John thinks they're pretty nice.  
> Request

“Aw comeon Dave show me! I’m sure they aren’t that bad!”

“No shut up John they’re dumb and I can’t talk and you’re not gunna want to kiss me with this shit in my mouth that’s like kissing a robot and only Dirk gets off on that like the fucking weirdo he is.”

John reaches for Dave’s face, turning the blonde back to face him. He rubs his thumb along the line of Dave’s jaw, pretending he can’t feel the slight tremble. Dave keeps his face tilted down, avoiding meeting John’s eyes. The brunette huffs, leaning down to nudge their noses together, “Hey Dave yaknow I think you’re way cute anyway, right?”

Dave wiggles out of his grip, shouldering away from him, “I’m not cute I have these gross braces and I sound like an idiot.” With a sigh, John leans forward and curls his arms around Dave’s chest, pulling him back until John can nuzzle his neck. His boyfriend squirms in his grip, obviously uncomfortable but John just clings to him and buries his lips and nose in Dave’s pale skin. John parts his mouth and suckles on the unmarred skin, relishing Dave’s small shudder of pleasure.

After a moment John pipes back up, “Are you going to show me?”

There’s a long drawn out moment of silence where Dave considers his answer before slumping down, resigned, “…fine.” Dave ducks out of John’s arms only to spin around and reattach himself to John’s chest, arms locked tightly around the younger teen’s waist. A smile spreads across John’s face at what greets him; Dave blushing and fidgeting. He nudges Dave’s face up to his own, peppering as much of it as he can in soft kisses. Dave scrunches his face when John pecks his nose, but before he can pull away John’s lips are covering his own.

John can feel the slight bumps where the braces stick out on Dave’s teeth. Personally he had never thought Dave’s were that bad, nothing compared to John’s overbite. But apparently Bro had decided Dave’s slightly crooked teeth needed to be model straight and had dragged his little brother to the dentist. That was nearly a week ago, and Dave had been very successfully avoiding John since then. Now though, John wasn’t about to let him escape without showing him how much it didn’t bother him.

Once their lips move over each other, Dave melts into John’s arms like always. He’s so easy to work up, but John wouldn’t have it any other way. John tongues at Dave’s lips, coaxing him into opening them. Dave parts them slowly, waiting for John to freak out and pull back. When he doesn’t, Dave opens his mouth the rest of the way and lets John in. Rather than dive right to it, John takes his time licking across the flats of Dave’s teeth. His tongue swipes across Dave’s mindlessly, focused on other places it’d rather be but Dave moans into the kiss regardless.

As John finally takes his time tracing the warm metal, he’s careful to not cut himself. Dave backs away more than once, but John pulls him right back and continues as though it never happened. John slides his hands from Dave’s waist to his hips, rubbing over the smooth skin that peaks out from Dave’s bottoms. On cue, Dave slings his legs over John’s hips and drags him closer, hands finding themselves in curly black locks. He tugs once, and John groans into Dave’s mouth. There’s a brief second where Dave jerks against him and whimpers, then nothing as John moves his hands back to the small of his back and stokes it tenderly.

They pull back only when Dave gives John’s hair a firm but short pull, indicating he needed air. Dave gasps against John’s cheek, their heated faces resting together before Dave buries his in John’s collar. He whines when John’s hands tighten into fists and John drags his knuckles up Dave’s back.

John laughs, quiet and breathless, “See Dave, told ya they weren’t that bad!”


	31. Conclusion

So after looking through my old works and whatnot, I've decided that my writing style has improved + changed too much for me to want to keep posting my new works with my old ones. Because of this, the last three chapters that were here (Alternative Tail Use, Evening Gown, and Not Quite Delicate) which were recent have been moved to a new place! I've also began to add some more request fills alongside them, so if you like what I do, I hope you'll continue to support me and check out ["Sins"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454962/chapters/12610580), where all of my new short works will be!

Thanks for everything!


End file.
